


Свобода

by Gierre



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, BDSM, Blood Magic, Dark, F/M, Fantasy, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Original Character Death(s), Sexual Content, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-05 00:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10293371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gierre/pseuds/Gierre
Summary: После побега из Элвенана Броди попадает в плен к работорговцам и оказывается в мрачном Киркволле, где в шахтах сотнями умирают рабы. Печальной участи удается избежать чудом, но постепенно Броди понимает, что Боги решили поиграть с ним в жестокую игру.





	

Массивные скалы, лежащие у подножия Киркволла, навели Броди на нехорошие мысли. Капитан корабля — пожилой наемник и славный малый — напился после шторма и сболтнул лишнего — сказал, что рабов везут в шахты. Не стоило ему говорить такого — только спугнул людей, но Броди навострил уши и смекнул, где лучше искать выгоду. Шахты — значит, нужны будут лазоходцы, а тут он — тощий, низкорослый. Останется только разузнать про породы, а там и жизнь наладится. Но высокие скалы Киркволла заставили Броди сомневаться, что в породе есть металлы и ценные камни. Пока судно приближалось к причалу, наскоро устроенному в небольшом углублении скал, Броди задирал голову все выше и выше. Вот показались контуры гигантских фигур — два тела, сгорбленных, выползающих прямо из камня. Наверху возле неясных лиц разместились перевязи веревок, а по ним — Броди не сдержал стон от огорчения — лазали рабы, постукивая тонкими тесалами. Острое зрение эльфа позволило Броди заметить грязные тела, муки на лицах рабов, и когда он уже решил, что хуже ничего и быть не может, одна из фигурок неловко дернулась, запуталась в веревках, а потом повисла на связке головой вниз.  
— Давай! Давай! — крикнул Броди. Бредущий мимо рядов надсмотрщик шикнул на него и щелкнул кнутом у самого носа.  
Фигурка наверху тем временем попыталась ухватиться за веревку рукой, но сосед по связке достал из-за пояса нож, махнул им в воздухе, и несчастный полетел в воду. По дороге несколько раз тело билось о неровные скалы, и, когда его поглотили волны, Броди был уверен — раб уже мертв.  
— Да помогут им Боги, — прошептала сидящая рядом девица. Броди на днях узнал, что далеко на юге у нее осталась семья, но денег после неурожая стало не хватать, так что скорым советом решили — отдать младшенькую на рынок. «Два золотых!» — восхищенно заявила она, хвастаясь. Броди знал, что понять людей будет непросто, и все же они удивляли его все сильнее с каждым днем. Как можно хвастать таким? Потеряла свободу — позор!  
Корабль тихо продвигался вглубь, утесы сомкнулись над головой Броди, он едва различал кусочек мрачного вечернего неба. Рабы на перевязях выглядели черными точками, мошкарой, облепившей статных гигантов. Броди решил, что каменные изваяния будут посвящены очередным богам смертных.  
— Вываливайтесь! Живо-живо! — скомандовал надсмотрщик, и для острастки пихнул Броди в бок палкой. Эльфу вечно доставалось больше других. Он был диковинкой, один среди чуждого народа, и пнуть его норовили не только работорговцы, а даже «свои», закованные в сталь рабы. Когда он замешкался, уступая южанке дорогу, в спину его толкнула грубая рука. Селянин? Кузнец? Воин? Броди было все равно, он уже понял, что все они очутились под одним деревом. Больше нет ни селян, ни ремесленников, ни воинов — одни рабы, и не важно, какой они крови.  
Вереницы потекли с корабля одна за другой. Сталь сковывала движения, а на берегу рабов приковывали одного к другому. Броди почти привык чувствовать себя свободным, ходить по нужде, когда вздумается, есть в одиночестве на краю кормы. Перекупщиком страшно было держать их вместе — потонет один, потянет других за собой. Здесь не веревки, здесь стальные тросы. Перевиты какой-то человеческой магией, заколдованы кое-как, но разрезать ножом, как тем бедолагам сверху — не выйдет.  
По вечерней улочке Киркволла Броди тащился, свесив голову. Не оглядывался по сторонам, не тешил себе новыми надеждами. Попался — теперь чего уж? Живи, пока дают жить, а потом умри и надейся, что мудрая Митал заберет твою душу из плена.  
Ночевать связку Броди оставили недалеко от порта, на складе, где воняло тухлой рыбой, а пронырливые кошки лезли за подачками. Вороватые, облезлые, они напомнили Броди диких лесных зверей, да только те вели себя благородно, а эти — тьфу, пропасть, лакомились помоями.  
Перед сном он получил полбулки хлеба и стакан воды, жадно проглотил мякиш, а корку оставил на утро, накрепко запомнив, что по утрам у надсмотрщиков часто дурное настроение, так что мимо его миски они промахиваются один за другим. Сговорились, должно быть, хотят уморить, да только если хозяин прознает, что портили товар нарочно — получат выволочку.  
Засыпая, он подумал, что за него тоже могли бы дать пару золотых. Клан не бедствовал, но все лучше — продать свободу, чем потерять ее. Клочок выгоды, подачка — и то лучше, чем позорный плен и рабство. Страшней всего теперь было встретить случайно кого-нибудь из _народа_. Что сказала бы наставница, узнай она, что Броди позволил схватить себя? Выволочкой дело бы не ограничилось. Сон подкрался к нему незаметно, выхватил из холода каменного города и вернул ненадолго под любимый дуб, где он познакомился со Свалной.  
Рынок рабов Киркволла Броди знал по рассказам на корабле. Поговаривали, что сюда нарочно свозят товар со всей Империи, так что самые крупные контракты заключают на месте, и золото льется рекой. Пока связку вели по тесной улочке Броди вертел головой. Вечерняя хандра исчезла, Свална отогнала ее своими улыбками, и теперь появилась смутная надежда на то, что среди прочих работорговцев найдется кто-нибудь достойный. Попасть в прислугу или на побегушки в товарную лавку — чем не счастье?  
Площадь, где останавливались надсмотрщики, чтобы расставить рабов для осмотра, поразила Броди своей шириной. Он глубоко вдохнул насыщенный городской воздух, в очередной раз проклял нечистоплотность людей, но все же смог ощутить небо. Здесь, над рынком рабов, оно казалось огромным. Протяни руку, отрасти крылья, и ты свободен! Только и остается молиться мудрой Митал, чтоб ниспослала чудо.  
— Эй, остроухий, давай сюда! — капитан корабля махал Броди искалеченной культей. Руку он потерял во время плохого шторма и с тех пор любил рассказывать байку об этом рабам, которых перевозил. Броди трижды выслушал историю со всеми подробностями, прежде чем капитану наскучило. Зато он был одним из немногих людей, кто не питал к Броди искренней неприязни. Интерес — да, но ничего дурного. Броди был рад этому, и в пути несколько раз выпрашивал еду, то для себя, то для соседки. Она теперь затерялась где-то на площади, а капитан вел Броди к особому помосту, где, как стало ясно еще на подходе, собрались диковинки со всего света.  
Сильнее прочих поразил Броди возвышающийся над остальными увалень с парой огромных рогов. Он выглядел дикарем, тело его избороздили шрамы, а там, где их не было, на редких клочках кожи, Броди различил старый узор. Боевая раскраска? Чтобы устрашать врагов? Рогов да роста хватит, к чему усердствовать? Как назло, капитану пришло в голову договориться с соседом о том, чтоб рабов поставили рядом. Тощего низкорослого Броди и гиганта, в два раза выше, шире в плечах, да еще с рогами.  
«Небось еще купят вместе, — мрачно подумал Броди, — будут гостям выставлять. Меня и это страшилище».  
«Страшилище» обернулось к Броди и кивнуло ему с достоинством, невероятным для закованного в кандалы. Эльф поспешно отвернулся — не хватало еще заводить дружбу со всякими уродцами.  
По другую руку стояла кроха — девочка, человеческий ребенок совсем малых лет. Броди уяснил, что люди растут быстрее эльфов, и не мог сообразить, сколько могло быть ребенку. Десять? Двадцать? Глаза девочки были завязаны плотной тканью, а длинные волосы, перевязанные красивыми лентами, опускались к полу. Рабыня?  
— Вашедан! — рявкнул гигант, скосив взгляд на девочку. Броди попытался сделать шаг вперед, чтобы закрыть ему обзор, но надсмотрщик оказался быстрее — кнутом полоснул по груди страшилища, оставив свежий след.   
В суматохе Броди не заметил, когда на площади появились первые покупатели. Прежде он встречал людей в небольших селениях, любил менять пустяковины из леса на кусочки яркой ткани или пахучие смеси для еды, порой заговаривал и учил язык. Когда его поймали — навык пригодился. Те люди, с востока, с дальних окраин, где про Арлатан рассказывали жуткие легенды, были совсем не похожи на этих. Селяне одевались просто, ели мало и чтили законы природы, но эти… Броди с первого взгляда уяснил, что хорошего от рабства ждать не стоит. Последняя надежда, вызванная улыбкой Свалны, рухнула, когда в центр площади вышла процессия из трех разодетых смертных.  
Мужчину сопровождали две женщины. Одна была наполовину обнаженной, другая — напротив, укутана в плотную ткань, так что узнать в ней женщину можно было лишь по фигуре. Они разглядывали рабов с живым интересом и указывали пальцами то в одну сторону, то в другую. Мужчина прислушивался к ним, но шел сам, и шел точно к помосту, где дрожал от ужаса Броди. Эльфу показалось на секунду, что незнакомец почувствовал его страх и тянулся за ним — так делалось жутко. Он закрыл глаза и воззвал к Митал, надеясь на снисхождение, но когда, поборов животный ужас, он посмотрел перед собой, незнакомец оказался совсем близко.  
— Сколько? — спросил он, не обращаясь ни к кому, но отвечать ему стали наперебой один за другим все капитаны. — За этого — сколько? — рука мужчины указывала на рогатого монстра.  
— Пятьдесят, мудрейший, — отвечая, капитан согнулся в три погибели.  
— Отдай ему деньги, — приказал мужчина раздетой спутнице. — Этот? — рука, облаченная в белоснежную перчатку, указывала на другого раба, Броди следил за ней, точно за ядовитой змеей, и продолжал шептать молитву.  
Страх перед мужчиной не поддавался объяснению, Броди не хватало мужества спросить себя, чего именно он боится. В нечеловеческой осанке, безразличном взгляде, скупых жестах чувствовалось что-то жуткое, словно человек жил в ином мире, и спустился оттуда прямо на площадь рабов, чтобы затем забрать за собой тех, кого выберет.  
Капитаны называли цену — незнакомец не торговался. Броди, привыкший к тому, что смертные готовы вступать в драку из-за жалких медяков, насторожился еще сильнее. За гулом и суматохой он почти отрешился от душного города, почти добрался мыслями до родины, почти ощутил стопами мягкую траву, но голос незнакомца вырвал его из мечтаний:  
— Кто привез ее сюда? — рука указывала на девочку с завязанными глазами. Броди отчетливо расслышал акцент. Прежде незнакомец говорил тихо или мало, но сейчас громкая фраза растеклась по площади. Неужели из самой столицы? Из сердца тьмы, где — мудрейшие Арлатана не лгут — пороки смертных слились в водоворот запрещенной магии? Вот откуда страх Броди? Перед ним — магистр?  
На площади повисла тишина. Замолчали даже птицы. Незнакомец повторил вопрос.  
— Я, — один из работорговцев сделал крошечный шаг вперед, и тут же рука в белоснежной перчатке отвесила пощечину. Работорговец остался стоять на месте, не шелохнувшись. Броди заметил, что остальные замерли в ожидании.  
— Разберись с ней, — сказал незнакомец женщине, облаченной в плотную ткань. Та приблизилась к ребенку, присела на колени, оказавшись лицом к лицу с девочкой. Потом женщина открыла рот, и у Броди закружилась голова. Слова, что текли изо рта спутницы человека в белых перчатках, иноземца, магистра, ужасного существа, залезали в уши Броди укусами насекомых. Каждый слог впивался в душу, и Броди застонал, а потом упал на колени, и когда его подхватил скованными руками рогатый монстр, каждому из них отвесили по удару плетью. Боль привела Броди в чувство, он отшатнулся подальше от чудища и стал бессильно смотреть, как девочка стекала на помост, медленно оседая, укладываясь на жесткое дерево. Он был уверен, что она закрывала глаза и засыпала, а потом грудь ее перестала двигаться — она умерла.  
— Мерзавец! — крикнул Броди, хотя дал себе слово не лезть на рожон.  
— Это эльф? — незнакомец перевел бесстрастный взгляд на Броди, по спине эльфа побежала мурашки, его бросило в жар.  
— Так и есть, мудрейший, — поспешно ответил однорукий капитан. Славный малый, что он сможет сделать?  
— Я дам тебе совет, эльф, — коверкая гласные, заявил незнакомец, глядя в глаза Броди. — Здесь ты ничто, и проживешь тем дольше, чем меньше скажешь. Сколько он стоит?  
Услышав вопрос, Броди дернулся. Все, конец. Теперь он попадет в немилость хозяина сразу. Будет чистить нужник, а на ужин ему будут давать то, что не доели собаки. На востоке было так много собак… Перед глазами начали мелькать светляки.  
— Десять золотых, — объявил капитан, и Броди дернулся снова — поймал себя на мысли, что гордится. Десять — больше, чем за девицу южанку.  
— Расплатись, — велел незнакомец обнаженной спутнице. Броди до сих пор не мог заставить себя посмотреть на нее. Судьба его была решена — попасть в услужение человеку, который готов убить ребенка при всех, на площади.   
— Снимите с него кандалы.  
Броди ждал, пока надсмотрщик возился со сталью, и глядел под ноги. Побьет? Велит убить кого-нибудь?  
— Ты свободен, — объявил незнакомец. Под ноги Броди посыпались серебряные монеты. — Подбери и возьми себе.  
Не смея ослушаться, Броди рухнул на колени и стал подбирать серебро. Монета за монетой — серебра было много. Когда он поднял голову, чтобы поблагодарить незнакомца, тот исчез. Рядом не было ни рогатого иноземца, ни тела девочки — ничего из того, что знал Броди. Однорукий капитан смотрел неприветливо.  
— Что уставился? — окликнул он. — Вали, да поживее, не то снова окажешься на помосте!  
Броди пустился прочь с площади, сердце его билось, как заведенное. Он свободен! И лучше всего другое — они видели! Все они видели, что незнакомец в белоснежных перчатках освободил его. Никто теперь не посмеет продать его заново. Будут бояться, что вернется столичный чудак! Конечно, конечно он из столицы. Какой-нибудь важный вельможа.  
Броди бежал, радуясь шуму ветра в ушах, сжимая вспотевшими ладонями серебро. Незнакомец подарил ему надежду. Здесь, в городе, где никто никого не знает, где целая толпа людей прибывает и исчезает ежедневно, он найдет теплое местечко. Пусть путь домой заказан — не беда, в мире остались добрые и мудрые существа. Митал присматривает за ним, как прежде, и он идет вперед, исполняя ее волю, как прочие из _народа_.  
Вдруг он уперся в стену и понял, что забежал в тупик. В укромном уголке за сваленными в кучу пустыми мешками лежала женщина, прижимая к груди ребенка. Броди посмотрел, как слабо двигалась ее грудь — едва дышит. Митал в своей милости послала ему шанс спасти чужую жизнь. Не думая, Броди ринулся назад, нашел торговца мелочью, выкупил кусок хлеба, воду и побежал назад, в тупик. Там он положил хлеб и воду перед спящей, а потом собрался уйти прочь, но его задержала тишина.  
Острый слух Броди не смог уловить ни звука. Ни биения сердца, ни дыхания — ничего. Женщина и ребенок были мертвы — он проверил это, коснувшись их тел. Хлеб и вода остались нетронуты, Броди оставил их как подношение погибшим. В кочевых племенах эльфов еще сохранилась традиция почитать мертвых дарами жизни, и он решил, что сейчас — самое время. Пусть он не может подарить им роскошь Арлатана с его пышными проводами, но смертные — иной случай, для них мир мертвых дружелюбен и приветлив.  
Броди уселся рядом с телами и стал разглядывать край улицы, который был виден из тупика. Люди сновали туда-сюда, суетились, бормотали что-то на нескладном своем наречии, и Броди подумал, что смерть не зря забирает их так скоро.   
Вспомнился незнакомец. Среди других смертных он был ближе к _народу_. Броди легко представил его стоящим в Арлатане среди старейшин. Быть может, смертные тоже способны погружаться в глубокий сон? Могут ли они хоть часть того, на что способны эльфы? Броди не знал ответа, но сегодня смерть дважды ходила рядом с ним, и они разминулись.  
Успокоившись, спрятав часть монет в каменной крошке тупика, а часть — в мешочке на поясе, Броди вышел назад и стал искать еды для самого себя. Хлеб показался ему слишком пресным, а вода — слишком вонючей. Он провожал взглядом вереницы рабов, сопровождаемых надсмотрщиками или покупателями, и радовался, что свободен.  
— Эй, ушастый, ты откуда такой взялся? — спросил владелец лавчонки, где Броди купил хлеба.  
— Из леса, — ответил Броди, зная, что такой ответ устраивал смертных лучше других.  
— Какой же тут лес? — усмехнулся торговец. — Видишь? Повсюду камень да море. Не врешь? Беглых рабов хорошо выкупают, малец.  
— Я — свободный, — выпалил Броди, и тут же закашлялся. Кусок попал не в то горло, а жесткая корка больно оцарапала язык. Еда Киркволла словно была сделана из скалы. Не ее ли выскребают вереницы рабов?   
— Свободный, — вновь усмехнулся торговец, — как скажешь, малец, как скажешь.  
На всякий случай Броди выложил лишнюю монетку, а торговец подмигнул ему. Свободный — конечно, хорошая шутка. Свободными в Киркволле были только работорговцы. Броди подумал, что может купить себе раба и таким образом упрочить статус, но мысль исчезла, как и постыдное воспоминание о незнакомце. Если бы он взял к себе — накормил бы?  
На корабле, пока они добирались по неспокойной воде, Броди наслушался историй о том, как у иных рабов бывали хорошие господа. Кормили два раза в день, давали выспаться, позволяли раз в месяц навестить родню — сказка, а не жизнь. Делай, что скажут, а обо всем прочем позаботятся другие люди. Броди эти россказни ненавидел. Что хорошего — жить по чужой указке? Народ Арлатана ценил свободу сильнее всех прочих благ. В плохие времена голодали, а когда бывало еще тяжелей — странствовали по лесу, но никому из _народа_ не пришло бы в голову продать себя. Они были свободны от рождения и до конца, каким бы он ни был.  
Найти ночлег Броди оказалось непросто. Уже когда холод спустился на улицы, старуха открыла дверь, погрызла дряхлой челюстью серебряную монетку и пустила его прилечь на сложенные грудой пустые мешки. Вспомнив мертвых, Броди вознес молитву Митал, но ему так хотелось спать, что спорить со старухой он не стал. Старость сама по себе была ей наказанием, и никакие слова Броди не могли бы сделать ее еще несчастней.  
«Вот отчего они так жестоки, — подумал Броди, — со временем они лишаются самих себя».  
Во сне вместо воспоминаний о прежней жизни Броди увидел нечто совсем новое, такое, чего прежде не мог даже представить. Он пытался понять, что именно видит, но слова не приходили к нему. Это было большим, огромным, колоссальным. Белое, устремленное ввысь. Броди тянулся вперед изо всех сил, надеялся коснуться чуда рукой, но пальцы ловили воздух и мираж рассыпался. Утром он вспомнил рассветы Арлатана, когда солнце пробивалось тонкими лучами сквозь кроны деревьев, окрашивая стены города в розовый цвет. Ему было легко, но старуха велела выметаться прочь, и сказка рассыпалась.  
На улице Броди сосчитал монеты. Две ушли на вчерашнюю еду, еще две — на ночлег, оставалось четыре. В тайнике лежало еще восемь, да только Броди теперь не надеялся, что найдет их. В городе, где каждый выживает, как может, сложно рассчитывать на чужое благородство. Лесные порядки здесь не властны, и если Броди не отыщет работу, лучше бы ему сразу утопиться в водах страшного громкого моря.  
Он попытал счастья возле работорговцев, что заведовали работами на шахте, но там его высмеяли и чуть не спустили собак. Тощих дворняг, совсем не похожих на восточных красавиц. Броди ушел на другой конце города и там попробовал постучать в лавки, попроситься помощником. Люди смеялись, ругали его, оскорбляли, один даже плюнул под ноги, и никому не нужна была помощь — лишние рты.  
К вечеру Броди потратил еще две монеты, чтобы разжиться едой. Прежний торговец отказался продавать ему хлеб, так что пришлось искать нового, а тот заломил цену за старую булку, после которой в животе у Броди неприятно ныло. Запах плесени еще долго держался в носу, мешая чувствовать город.  
Мимо квартала пропащих девиц он прошел, чтобы попроситься на ночлег к вчерашней старухе. Пусть последние деньги — какая теперь разница? Его окликнул знакомый голос.  
— Остроухий? — это была южанка, с которой он плавал на корабле.  
Ее продали в публичный дом, и теперь она заманивала гостей, потому что была еще «свежей».  
— Еды дают вволю, выспалась, а вчера один тип из стражи сверху подарил золотой, — похвасталась она. Броди снова стало противно. Золотой — вот о чем она думает все время. Дела ей нет, что теперь у нее не осталось ни чести, ни совести. Про шлюх Броди впервые узнал от странствующего музыканта. Тот пел в деревне, где Броди любил выменивать сладости, и после кружки эля разговорился. Объяснил эльфу, для чего нужны падшие женщины.  
— Тебе ночевать негде? — участливо спросила южанка. Элетея, вот как ее звали — Броди вспомнил с трудом. Он рассеянно кивнул, а она пригласила его в общий дом, где раздавался смех, пьяные крики и отголоски мелодии со стороны очага. Было тепло, Элетея раздобыла кружку вина, разбавленного, но достойного, отрезала ему сыр и усадила за стол. Он ел, пил, оглядывался по сторонам. Впервые за много недель ему было спокойно. Элетея смотрела за тем, как он ест, и улыбалась.  
— Ты чего? — удивился он.  
— Как будто старого знакомого встретила, — сказала она. Броди заметил, что по ее щекам текут слезы. Она продолжала улыбаться, а музыка — продолжала звучать, но он понял, что все это — ненастоящее, как сегодняшний сон, который оказался туманом. Музыка, вино, сыр, смех — все здесь было ненастоящим. Можно было только притворяться, что оно реальное, и цепляться за добрую улыбку Элетеи.  
— Спрошу у матушки, нет ли свободной койки, — сказала она.  
Броди остался один. Он смотрел на остатки пира и мечтал, что сможет унести их с собой и доесть завтра. Слезы подступили к горлу. Вот, оказывается, как низко может пасть элвен, если его лишить крова и пищи? Предел мечтаний — кусок сыра с хлебом. Вино сделало свое дело, он размяк и развалился на стуле.  
— Эй, красавчик, сколько возьмешь? — за стол Броди уселся огромных размеров стражник. У него не было рогов, но ростом он уж точно не уступал тому чудищу с рынка. Доспех, выкованный для городской стражи, выглядел внушительно, но на этом типе смотрелся произведением искусства. Вот чем пугали детей Арлатана — огромными вонючими варварами смертных.  
— Чего? — ляпнул Броди, но слов назад вернуть не мог. Ему бы молчать, да вино развязало язык.  
— За ночь? — стражник наклонился над столом. — Говорят, вы разные штуки умеете.  
— Штуки? — Броди удивился, и вдруг понял, к чему ведет стражник, вспомнил, где пирует, и стал оглядываться по сторонам, ища взглядом Элетею. Ее нигде не было — должно быть, проверяла койки.  
— Ладно тебе, я хорошо заплачу, — отступать стражник и не думал. Вином от него не пахло, но Броди хватало и того, о чем они говорили. Если бы узнала матушка, если бы услышал отец! Позор. — Эй, да ты слышишь хоть?  
Броди кивнул.   
— Ладно, ночь не хочешь, за час сколько? — стражник начал хмуриться. Не хватало еще разозлить клиентов, тогда не видать ночлега в тепле и уюте. Пусть здесь бордель, зато тепло, зато Элетея утром даст сыру и улыбнется!  
— Я тут не работаю, — выцедил Броди, стараясь не грубить.   
— Не работаешь? — стражник вмиг подобрел и улыбнулся. — Прости, красавчик, попутал. Думаю, чего молчун такой? Давай я тебе выпить куплю, а? Считай, чтоб не держал зла. По рукам?  
Отказывать Броди не решился. Стражник вернулся, гремя доспехом, с парой деревянных кружек и бутылкой вина.  
Бутылкой. На ней была восковая печать, и она была целой.  
Взгляд Броди просветлел. Он любил вино. Несколько месяцев назад, еще до того, как его взяли в плен и продали на судно к однорукому капитану, он отыскал в погребе корчмаря хорошего вина и выменял на драгоценный камень. Несколько часов длилось блаженство: принюхиваясь, Броди вспоминал Арлатан. Высокие стены, резные узоры на ставнях. Дивные запахи на площадях и элевен, с достоинством бредущих по своим делам.  
— Ох, как глаза загорелись! — стражник хохотнул. — Правду говорят, вашему брату вино по душе. У меня напарник однажды эльфа видел. В детстве, говорит. Хороший, говорит, был малый, а как находил вина — разговорчивый. Ты уж не злись на меня, я сюда редко хожу. Платят хорошо, а свободных дней — почти нет. Выпьем, поговорим, а я потом своим рассказывать буду. На дежурстве-то скука.  
Стражник не замолкал, но Броди было все равно — он следил за тем, как перетекает из бутылки драгоценная жидкость. Не из бочки, без противного привкуса затхлой воды.  
— Ничего себе! — голос Элетеи привел его в чувства. — Ты себе уже друга нашел?  
— Ошибочка вышла, красавица, — объяснил стражник. — Думал, он тут при вашей матушке, а он — сам по себе, поди ж ты. Вот, хочу извиниться.  
— Ну-ну, — Элетея загадочно хмыкнула. — Матушка не против, — она наклонилась к нему и шепнула на ухо, — полезет приставать, бери не меньше золотого. Койка твоя в крайней комнате справа, я там бросила чистую рубаху.  
Прежде чем Броди успел ответить, она исчезла в толпе, а потом хлопнула дверь — должно быть, Элетея вернулась на свой позорный «пост».  
— Красивая, — одобрительно сказал стражник. — Я — Герион, — он протянул руку. Броди привык, что смертные знакомятся таким странным образом, но рука Гериона оказалась больше и теплее, чем он предполагал.  
— Броди.  
— Странное имя.  
— Какое же не странное? — Броди понял, что сам улыбается. — Джосмаэль?  
— Ты что, его выдумал? — Герион снова расхохотался.  
Они заговорили об именах, о том, как много странного можно увидеть в Киркволле. Броди рассказал про рогатого человека, а Герион ответил, что таких привозят с севера после военных походов.  
— «Кунари», так их называют.  
— Почему?  
— Кто их знает? Вечно бормочут: «Кун, кун».  
Герион рассказал, что работает в страже больше пяти лет и скоро получит повышение. Будет больше денег, но и работы прибавится. Он охотно объяснял, как устроена работа городской стражи, нисколько не смущаясь тем, что говорит с эльфом. Броди почувствовал себя «своим», обычным горожанином, и это было приятно.  
— Ты как тут очутился? — спросил, наконец, Герион.  
— Меня продали в рабство, — ответил Броди и наткнулся на испуганный, недоверчивый взгляд. Пришлось рассказывать Гериону все по порядку. Про корабль, путешествие, площадь и странного человека в белых перчатках.  
Герион слушал внимательно, но когда речь зашла про перчатки — стал смеяться.  
— Все ушастые такие брехуны?  
— Я не вру! — обиделся Броди, вино сделало его честным и вспыльчивым.  
— Врешь, — уверенно ответил Герион.  
— Зачем мне врать? Ты купил мне вина и слушаешь меня, как будто я человек! Я стал бы обманывать тебя? — Броди было плевать, что подумает Герион, он говорил то, что хотел сказать.  
— Белые перчатки, — сказал Герион, — две женщины за его спиной, одна укутана в черное, другая — обнажена. Его ты видел на площади?  
Броди кивнул.  
— Это был Архитектор, — прошептал Герион. Он наклонился поближе к Броди. — Вчера он прибыл в город, чтобы лично осмотреть рабов, которых подготовили для него, чтобы выслать в Минратоус. Нам приказали держать улицы закрытыми все утро. Потом он покинул поместье и отправился посмотреть на здешний рынок. Флавий сказал, он забрал с собой несколько рабов прямо оттуда.  
— Кто такой архитектор?  
— Верховный жрец Уртемиэля, — Герион шептал едва слышно. — Как же тебе объяснить… Кто у вас говорит с Богами?  
— Каждый из нас, — уверенно ответил Броди.  
— Это понятно, — отмахнулся Герион, будто это было неважно. — Я говорю о другом. Я спрашиваю, кому у вас отвечают Боги? Жрецы? Есть у вас жрецы?  
— Есть хранители знаний, — неохотно ответил Броди. Про такие вещи рассказывать случайному знакомому было страшно.  
— Считай, это самый главный из хранителей знаний, — объяснил Герион, но это ничего не прояснило Броди.  
— Он — маг?  
— Конечно, он маг! — Герион крикнул слишком громко и зажал себе рот. — Конечно, он маг, — он повторил шепотом. — Разве может верховный жрец не быть магом?  
— Я здесь всего два дня, — пожал плечами Броди.  
— Заруби себе на носу, — Герион почти лежал на столе, и Броди не знал, как дальше отодвинуться от него — сзади была стена. — Заруби себе на носу, говорю тебе, если услышишь что-нибудь о магистрах, магах и даже каком-нибудь завалящем чародее, веди себя тихо-тихо. С таким вещами не шутят, парень! Если тебя и вправду освободил Архитектор, ты — самый счастливый человек Киркволла.  
— Элвен, — поправил его Броди.   
— Элвен, — согласился Герион. Броди понял, что разговор о жреце не понравился собеседнику, но ничего не мог исправить. Что было — то было.  
— Как думаешь, где мне найти работу? — он решил сменить тему.  
— Работу? — Герион снова рассмеялся, но теперь это был печальный смех. — Красавчик, оставайся тут. Заломи цену повыше и работай в свое удовольствие, от девиц отбоя не будет, а я расскажу про тебя знакомым ребятам. У матушки никого не обижают, я и сам, бывает, присматриваю на улице, чтоб не случилось чего. Сытно, тепло — чего еще надо?  
Броди промолчал, глядя в пустую кружку.  
— Не хочешь? — догадался Герион. — Верховный жрец останется в городе до завтрашнего вечера, и я тебе этого не говорил, ясно? В высокий город тебя пустят, если наденешь чистое и шепнешь страже, что я разрешил пройти. Доберешься до поместья, а там — делай, что сумеешь. Пой песни, танцуй, рассказывай байки. Он тебя приметил на площади, может подвернется удача — будешь возле него вроде зверушки.  
— Зверушки? — с презрением переспросил Броди.  
— Не смотри на меня так, красавчик, ты не в том положении, — Герион сел на место, шутливый тон исчез, теперь перед Броди сидел городской стражник, метящий на повышение. — Рано или поздно начнешь голодать, везение — опасная штука, оглянуться не успеешь, как закончится. И что потом? Никто не возьмет тебя на работу в Киркволле. Ты разве еще не понял? Это столица рабов, красавчик, здесь столько дармовых рук, что никому в голову не придет платить тебе деньги. Захочешь обратно, в кандалы — и тут не пустят. Очередь стоит из таких вот свободных бедолаг, как ты, и никому вы не нужны. Рабы с кораблей послушные, а такие как ты попробовали свободы, с вами сложно поладить. Думаешь, я не вижу, что происходит на улицах? Это моя работа, красавчик, и таких вот бедолаг, как ты, каждый день я вижу подыхающими в подворотнях. Сегодня нашел женщину с ребенком, представляешь? Какой-то добряк подбросил им хлеба и воды, а толку? Умерли прямо там.  
Броди хотел рассказать, что знает этого «добряка», но Герион продолжал говорить, и прерывать его было страшно.  
— Знаю, ушастый, ты думаешь, мы — дикари, но ты попал не в тот город. Я родился в столице. Веришь? Ничего восхитительнее в жизни не видел. Отец отправил сюда. Дослужусь до капитана, вернусь обратно, получу дом и достаток, заведу семью.   
— Неужели ничего нет? Совсем никакой работы?  
— Ты не слушал меня, красавчик? — Броди понял, что Герион разозлился. — У тебя теперь три пути. Первый — найди самого страшного капитана и купи у него место на корабле, с твоей мордашкой можно будет даже выбрать, много кто согласится. Второй — оставайся тут, у матушки. Знакомая тут у тебя есть, а это — считай, успех. Третий — ползай на коленях перед Архитектором. Повезет — сорвешь куш, будешь жить в самом красивом городе, и никто не посмеет косо посмотреть на тебя.  
— Я так не могу, — выдавил Броди, зная, что это разозлит Гериона еще больше, но тот устало вздохнул и успокоился.  
— Поживи здесь еще пару дней, парень. Киркволл — жестокий город, но он многому учит.  
— Спасибо, — ответил Броди и поспешно добавил, — за вино.  
— Считай подарком на новоселье, — Герион усмехнулся, как в самом начале их разговора, когда Броди еще надеялся найти работу. Тяжелая ладонь Гериона опустилась на его плечо, а потом исчезла, и Броди не нашел в себе сил обернуться, чтобы проводить стражника взглядом.  
Ночью пришлось накрыться тонким одеялом и положить подушку на голову, и все равно он слышал стоны со всех сторон. Ему хотелось представить, что это стоны отвращения, но чуткий слух улавливал удовольствие, и от этого было еще тяжелее. Перед рассветом наступила тишина, Броди провалился в сон и увидел во сне белое нечто, простиравшееся над границами его мыслей — это была рука в белой перчатке. Он проснулся, когда солнце перевалило зенит, у него болела голова, а перед глазами маячил силуэт перчатки.  
— Выглядишь ужасно, — заявила Элетея, принесла скисшего молока, велела выпить, а потом отвела в крошечную комнату для купания. Там он отмыл грязь, а после — надел чистые вещи, припасенные Элетеей.  
— Ты скучаешь по дому? — спросил он, когда они ели хлеб с сыром в общем зале. Пара девиц отчищали пол, протирая его чистой водой. Каменная пыль за вечер оседала толстым слоем, но Броди видел, как ловко управляются со своей работой девушки.  
— Нет, — легко ответила Элетея. — Что я там могла увидеть? Соседского паренька в хлеву? Здесь — другое дело. Вчера заглядывал послушник, важная шишка, говорят. Оставил золотой. Помнишь, я говорила? Золотой — целое состояние. Матушка очень хвалила. Он обещал сегодня прийти снова, и уж я ему сказала, чтоб прихватил гостинцы. Здесь — свобода, здесь -жизнь, а там — одно и то же целыми днями. Урожай, зима, урожай, зима, а как неурожай — тоже зима, и ничего не поделать.  
— Герион предложил мне остаться у вас, — поделился Броди. Элетея захихикала, кокетливо прикрыв пальцами губы.   
— Оставайся, я обрадуюсь, — сказала она. — Научу тебя чему-нибудь, а может — ты меня, а?  
Броди уставился в тарелку. Ему странно было слышать такое. В селениях смертных про постельные дела никто не разговаривал. Или разговаривали, да только не с ним? На родине Броди любил слушать, как поет Свална, но это пение было единственным, что связывало их, потому что он был младшим сыном вельможи, лишенным магического дара, а она — талантливой чародейкой. Никто из них не был рабом, никто не должен был кланяться другому, но Броди знал, что не сможет создать семью с такой, как Свална, и она тоже знала это. Если бы они были до конца верны _народу_ и не решились на глупость, сейчас она была бы жива, а он мог бы разглядывать стены Арлатана на рассвете.  
— Эй, ты чего загрустил? У тебя жена была, да? Дети?  
Броди помотал головой. Свална не была его женой, они успели бежать прочь из леса и провели в объятьях друг друга одну ночь, а наутро ее уже не было в живых — это нельзя считать «браком», ни по меркам смертных, ни по законам элвен. Броди хорошо помнил, как они легли рядом на крошечный тюфяк, дрожа от холода под ворохом толстых одеяний смертных, и Свална положила голову ему на грудь. Их единственная ночь счастья.   
— Слушай, Броди, ты хороший парень. Я помню, как ты отламывал мне хлеб от своего куска. Я бы, наверное, подохла там, на корабле. Оставайся тут, ладно? Тебе страшно, я знаю, мне тоже раньше было страшно. Матушка все понимает, она даст тебе время. Если ты уйдешь, я буду думать, что ты умер, — она посмотрела на него заплаканными глазами, и он понял, что она не спала ночью, и ждала, пока он проснется, возле его кровати. У них больше никого не было — Свална умерла, а семья Элетеи продала ее за два золотых.  
— Ладно, — он проглотил страх и кивнул. — Я еще похожу по городу, а вечером вернусь. Идет?  
— Идет, — она тоже кивнула, но страх никуда не исчез с ее лица.  
Город остался таким, каким запомнил его Броди. Высокие скалы подтачивали бесконечные вереницы рабов. Теперь, когда Броди пришел в себя, он начал ощущать, как дрожала земля. Внизу, глубоко-глубоко, еще больше рабов работали на каменоломнях. Они ничего не добывали — нет, это был бы слишком просто. Гномы — вот кто добывал драгоценности для Империи. Рабы Киркволла просто рубили камень.  
— Это нужно для тракта, — объяснила Эленея. — Они строят дороги для Империи.  
Рабы добывают камень, чтобы имперцам проще было возить рабов. Чем больше Броди узнавал о жизни смертных, тем страшнее ему становилось. Срок их жизни был таким коротким, что они не успевали оценить ее. Они не берегли себя и продавали за пару золотых, чтобы подарить несколько лет родственникам. Никто из элвен не сделал бы подобного. Они бы умерли, лишь бы не была задета их честь.  
«Однажды они умрут», — осенило Броди, и он почувствовал слабость в ногах. Это была страшная догадка, словно божественное озарение. Броди вернулся на площадь рабов и посмотрел на бескрайнее пространство, где люди продавали и покупали людей. Такие существа гораздо страшнее рогатого чудовища. Они убивают детей, отправляют их в ужасные места ради повышения, заставляют их делать отвратительные вещи — спать с другими за деньги.  
— Эй, Броди? — он услышал голос Гериона и обернулся. Стражник шел с напарником. — Флавий, это эльф, про которого я рассказывал.  
— Живой! — восхитился второй стражник и охотно подал Броди руку. — Надо же, я уж решил, что Гери совсем заврался.  
— Ищешь работу? — участливо спросил Герион.  
Броди пожал плечами. Он вернулся на площадь с неясной целью — возможно, хотел убедиться, что она существует, а не приснилась ему.   
— Красивый, — одобрительно заявил Флавий.  
Броди смущенно отвернулся — к манере смертных льстить вслух он привыкнуть так и не смог.  
— Пошли-пошли, — поторопил Герион, толкая напарника в спину. — Идет!  
— Кто? — выпалил Броди.  
— Что, интересно? — усмехнулся Герион. — Твой благодетель, конечно. Опять пойдет глядеть на диковинки. Пошли, скорее, — он толкал Флавия, а тот пытался протиснуться через толпу. Расступаться перед ними работорговцы не спешили.   
Броди пошел позади Гериона. Он дал себе обещание остановиться подальше и поглядеть на жреца издалека, чтобы получше запомнить его лицо. Нужно знать человека, которому ты должен, чтобы найти возможность вернуть долг.  
Фигура верховного жреца в сопровождении двух женщин показалась неожиданно, когда Герион и Флавий пробили себе дорогу к пустому пространству в центре. Они осмотрелись и направились к окраине — отодвинуть подальше толпу зевак, а Броди остался на месте в окружении бледных измученных долгим плаванием рабов. Он пожалел, что не вернулся к тайнику и не проверил, есть ли там деньги — сейчас их можно было бы раздать беднягам в оковах.  
— Сколько? — знакомый голос с чудным акцентом говорил с капитаном неподалеку. Броди впился взглядом в белую перчатку, которая указывала на молодую девушку, облаченную в тонкий шелк.  
— Две сотни золотых, мудрейший, — заявил капитан.  
— Две сотни? — Броди подался вперед. Жрец решил торговаться? Ради девушки в шелке?  
— Она девица, мудрейший, с восточной окраины, — ответил капитан. — Обучена высокой речи, может помогать в доме…  
— Замолчи, — приказал жрец.  
«Архитектор», — поправил себя Броди.  
— Сколько? — он указал пальцем на соседку.  
— Д-десять золотых, — торопливо ответил капитан.  
— В чем разница? — ледяным тоном спросил жрец.  
«Архитектор!» — Броди понял, что дрожит. Он молчал и только в мыслях называл спасителя «жрецом», но сейчас это казалось оскорблением.  
— Он-на н-не н-не-ви… — капитан сбился.  
— Они сёстры, дурак, — сказал Архитектор, — испортил ты ту, что не наряжена, как курица, а эта, — он указал на рабыню, которая стоила десять золотых, — невинней младенца. Уведите его отсюда.  
Броди смотрел, как Герион и Флавий взял под руки нерадивого капитана и уволокли с площади. Архитектор перешел к соседнему помосту и стал разглядывать других девушек, когда Броди услышал:  
«Вернулся, ушастый?»  
Голос раздавался в его голове — так говорили старейшие. Он стал оглядываться, ища других из _народа_ , но голос рассмеялся ледяными иглами, так что Броди понял, кому он принадлежит.  
«Свобода оказалась не по плечу?»  
— Сколько? — вслух спросил Архитектор у нового капитана.  
— Для вас, о мудрейший, я предлагаю его в подарок.  
— Не говори глупостей.  
— Двадцать пять, о мудрейший.  
— Заплати ему.  
Архиректор шел по кругу, высматривая рабов, в которых Броди не видел ничего особенного. «Кунари» и детей на площади не было, только женщины и мужчины смертных — для Броди все они выглядели одинаково.  
«Герион рассказал тебе, кто я — нужно поблагодарить его отца за болтливого сына»  
Броди едва мог дышать — голос забирался под кожу. Когда Архиректор говорил, Броди сжимался, но когда замолкал — ждал, когда он начнет говорить снова.  
«Он был прав, я могу взять тебя с собой в столицу»  
Щеки Броди вспыхнули от стыда, он понял, что не сможет спрятать свои мысли, даже те, что мечтал забыть сам.  
«Я могу взять с собой твою подругу — это несложно»  
Броди почувствовал, что плачет — то, что не удалось сделать высоким стенам Киркволла и вкусному вину Гериона, удалось ледяному голосу Архитектора.  
«Ты должен прийти сам, ушастый. Должен прийти и встать на колени, по собственной воле»  
Ноги Броди подогнулись, кто-то из стоящих рядом рабов пихнул его в бок, а другой — плюнул.  
«Сегодня на закате мой корабль будет готов. Ты можешь прийти»  
Броди очнулся на пустой площади — солнце еще виднелось над ней. Он вспомнил все, что услышал, а потом увидел фигуру Гериона впереди. Стражник бежал к нему, а его напарник — еле поспевал следом.  
— Живой, слава Богам! — выпалил Герион. — Ребята сказали, на площади валяется какой-то эльф. Ты не ранен?  
Броди помотал головой.  
— Он со мной говорил, — ему надо было поделиться хоть с кем-то. — _Он_ со мной говорил.  
— Посмотри на меня, — Герион схватил его голову жесткими перчатками и развернул к своему лицу. — Если ты не сошел с ума, ты пойдешь к нему. От такого не отказываются, парень. Станешь важной шишкой, замолвишь за меня словечко, понял?  
— Зачем я ему? — шепотом спросил Броди.  
— Он — Архитектор, — ответил Герион. — Архитектор Мастерских Красоты — Верховный Жрец Уртемиэля. Никто не знает, зачем мы нужны им, парень. Империя — это они, понимаешь? Рабы, камень — все это чушь. Если ты знаешь кого-то из _них_ , у тебя будет всё. Ты не будешь таскаться по пыльным улицам в поисках хлеба, не будешь ждать несколько лет повышения. Они просто дадут тебе то, что ты хочешь — и все.  
— Так не бывает, — уверенно сказал Броди.  
— Ты веришь в Богов? — нахмурился Герион. Броди утвердительно кивнул. — Они — твои боги. Ты видел, с кем он пришел? Видел, сколько вокруг было рабов? Видел, сколько было наемников? Видел, _как_ они с ним говорили? Знаешь, почему? Потому что все они не стоят ни гроша по сравнению с ним. Если он захочет, этого города, этой скалы, даже этого клятого моря — ничего не станет в один миг.  
— Так не бывает, — голос Броди становился все уверенней.  
Герион дернулся, как от пощечины, но не ослабил хватку, лицо его изменилось — превратилось в безучастную маску на короткий миг, а потом приобрело новые очертания, и Броди увидел лицо Архитектора.  
— Так бывает, — ледяным голосом, пробирающим до костей, сказал Герион. — Так — есть.  
Броди услышал, как убегает прочь Флавий, и ему стало страшно. Герион продолжал держать его в своих руках.  
— Ты должен прийти сам, — сказал стражник, потом лицо его снова дернулось и вернуло привычный облик. — Ничего вы не понимаете, ушастые, — сказал он, словно не заметил, что с ним происходило. — Вы в своем лесу никогда не увидите настоящую магию.  
Броди хотел возразить и сказать, что Арлатан был выстроен задолго до того, как на свете появились люди, но прикусил язык. Он никогда не слышал, чтобы элвен могли проникать в чужой разум. Никогда не слышал, чтобы элвен могли управлять чужими телами. Лишь старейшины владели искусством бессловесной речи, и получали его в обмен на вечное молчание, превращались в тени, а затем — уходили в сон.  
Герион, наконец, выпустил его из рук, и Броди побежал к борделю, надеясь найти Элетею. Киркволл перевернул его мир с ног на голову, и он знал только одного человека, который мог вернуть все на свои места.  
— Верховный жрец?! — Элетея завизжала от восторга, переполошив весь дом. Девочки сбежались спросить, в чем дело, а она стала охотно рассказывать, что собирается переехать в шикарный особняк Минратоуса.  
Броди тихо скользнул в тень и побежал к выходу. Никто не остановил его — они были слишком заняты расспросами Элетеи. Он снова остался один на один с пыльными скалами.  
Дорога до порта занимала много времени, и делая очередной шаг, Броуди спрашивал себя: «Почему?». Каждый шаг был вопросом, который должен был вернуть его обратно на площадь, обратно в дом к матушке, обратно к старухе в ночлежку. Назад, к жизни, где он может считать себя достойным своего _народа_.  
Когда вдали показался просвет и силуэты гигантских фигур, Броуди понял, какой замысел был у архитектора. Рабы, висящие на цепях города, где нет свободы. Он представил себе, что архитектором этого ужаса мог быть Верховный Жрец, Архитектор Мастерских Красоты. Почему же ноги продолжают идти? Почему он не остановится и не привяжет себя к скале? Зачем идет дальше?  
Броди снова вспомнил ледяной голос. Спокойный, ясный он рассказывал, что нужно делать. Другие люди, все, кого Броди знал, шли вслепую, но _этот_ знал наверняка, что стоит или не стоит делать. Он был похож на того, кому отвечают Боги. Броди готов был поверить, что именно этот человек, один из великого множества, слышит голос настоящих Богов, и они обращаются к нему. Вот почему он так спокоен и уверен, вот почему Броди продолжает шагать, хотя впереди его ждет самое страшное, что может случиться с эльфом — необходимость встать на колени. Должно быть, Архитектор и впрямь говорил с Богами. Должно быть, сама Митал рассказала ему, что приказать эльфу, чтобы проверить его верность.  
«Никогда, никому», — скрипело в голове голосом старейшины. Дряхлый старик, по человеческим меркам он выглядел совсем молодо, мудрый элвен учил Броди быть достойным своего народа. Учиться, постигать сокровенные знания поклонения пантеону, исследовать окраины леса, собирать урожай — делать тысячу бесполезных вещей, способных компенсировать печальное для ребенка вельможи отсутствие магического дара. Люди сочли бы Броди великим магом, но для _народа_ его скромные таланты казались ущербными, и он разделял это мнение в полной мере. Вот почему красавица Свална не должна была стать его супругой, вот почему он так изумился, когда она решилась бежать с ним.  
Деревянные мостки были совсем рядом, когда Броди замер, разглядев вдалеке очертания рогатой головы. Чудовище, купленное на рынке, было на корабле. Рабы заполняли палубу, а сколько набилось в трюм — лучше и не думать. Броди понял, что собирается вернуть подаренное — свободу, и ноги приросли к дереву. Через тонкую истрепанную за время плена худую подошву он чувствовал тепло старого массива. Империя доставляла дерево в Киркволл из ближайшей лагуны, где росли низкорослые деревья, но большие доски везли с севера по наметкам будущего тракта. Скоро в Киркволле будет все: золото, вино, радость и смех, но Броди их не увидит — он может сгнить в недрах городских шахт, а может навсегда исчезнуть на севере в сердце Империи, которую старейшины учили ненавидеть.  
Зараза смертных — опасная болезнь, отнимающая бессмертие, казалась дикой сказкой поначалу. Броди не верил, как все остальные, что элвен научатся умирать. Прежде они засыпали, а теперь, встретив искалеченный народ, сами стали подобны ему? Дерево под ногами Броди глухо вибрировало, шептало на древнем языке предупреждение. Остановись, эльф! Беги назад и умоляй Элетею принять тебя. Лучше позор свободны, чем роскошь рабства.  
Он сделал аккуратный шаг назад и отвернулся. Закатное солнце окрасило наметки статуй алым, казалось, рабы, висящие на скалах, истекают кровью.  
«Ты не переживешь даже год, ушастый», — сказал ледяной голос. У Броди снова заболела голова. Ноги окаменели, он больше не чувствовал тепло древесины. Волны плескались вокруг, напоминая об ужасах дальнего плавания.  
— Эй, ты идешь?! — его окликнул еще один голос, человеческий, такой знакомый. Броди обернулся еще раз и разглядел в тени фигурку Гериона. Стражник стоял у кармы и махал рукой.  
«Он делает это сам? Или за него машет Архитектор?» — спохватился Броди. Ему показалось, что фигурка кажется неживой.  
Броди понял, для чего трюм набили рабами, когда их настигла первая буря. Он прислушивался к морю, но плохо знал его, так что очнулся посреди ночи вместе с остальными, оглушенный ревом грозы и свистом ветра в щелях. Часть рабов и Броди вместе с ними вывели на палубу. Он искал взглядом Архитектора, надеясь по его лицу понять, насколько опасно настигшее их ненастье, но верховного жреца заслонили ученики, послушники, охрана — целый сонм свиты, которая в Киркволле держалась на расстоянии. Броди сумел заметить лишь мельком знакомые белоснежные перчатки, и они принесли ему странное успокоение, как будто на секунду он заметил край стены родного города.  
— В центр! В центр! — закричал ему в ухо Герион, а потом толкнул в спину. — Стой в середине, понял?  
— Ты откуда взялся? — стараясь перекричать бурю и толпу, спросил Броди.  
— Велено не спускать с тебя глаз! — ответил Герион.  
— С меня?! — Броди оцепенел. Кругом бушевал ветер, молнии терзали водную гладь с разных сторон, но он перестал слышать их. Ему показалось на короткий миг, что Архитектор забрал Гериона из Киркволла вовсе не по просьбе его отца. Глупость — такая глупость верить в эти отговорки. Нет, дело в другом, дело в том, что Герион знал его, Броди, пленного эльфа, который может выболтать так много важного о своем народе.  
«Мне нет дела до твоего народа», — сказал Архитектор. Броди постарался ни о чем не подумать в ответ. Он постарался сосредоточиться на молниях, которые подступали все ближе, но слова Архитектора возвращались к нему снова и снова. Он не хочет «ушастого раба», не хочет выведать страшные тайны Арлатана, так что же ему нужно?  
Наконец, молния добралась до корабля. Броди приметил момент, когда край яркого света выскочил с небес, и приготовился к смерти, но прежде чем раздался грохот, прежде чем свет добрался до палубы, навстречу небесам взлетела рука Архитектора, хорошо различимая на фоне сжавшихся от страха слуг и рабов. Броди смотрел, как эта рука выхватила из воздуха молнию, а потом — сохрани нас Митал — вернула ее обратно на небеса. Архитектор сделал шаг вперед, широким жестом обвел палубу, и — Броди онемел — небо над кораблем просветлело, стало бирюзовым, а потом от крошечного островка стала растекаться светлая лужица по всему небосводу. Миг-другой, и они попали в штиль. Еще миг — подул теплый попутный ветер.  
Испуганные штормом начали подниматься на ноги, Архитектор махнул рукой своим вечным спутницам, и втроем они отправились в просторную каюту. Броди видел, что каюта эта — одна на всем корабле — не уступает размерами покоям знати Киркволла.  
Броди, сопровождаемый Герионом, отправился обратно в трюм. Он был первым, кто спустился вниз, поэтому когда он замер — сверху донеслись недовольные крики. Внизу осталась часть рабов — они все это знали. Рабы были прикованы к скамейкам — из опасных. Броди выискивал их взглядом и не верил своим глазам: повсюду была кровь. Она пропитала трюм, и металлический запах смешался с запахом моря и рыбы. Тела рабов невозможно было различить на скамейках, их словно разрубили тысячи мечей. Броди понял, почему они умерли, понял, зачем их взяли, понял, какой ценой остановил молнию Архитектор. Герион толкнул его в спину, но потом сам увидел кровь.  
— Пойдем обратно, — скомандовал он, схватил Броди за плечо и утянул наверх. — Пусть прибираются, это не наше дело.  
— Не наше? — удивился Броди. — Ты разве не видел? Там было почти двадцать человек, таких же, как ты!  
— Не смей сравнивать меня с этим мусором! — рассердился Герион. — Они были рабами, и их жизнь принадлежала Империи.  
— Разве можно так распоряжаться ей?  
— Ваши старейшины ничуть не лучше, — ответил Герион. Броди хотел возразить ему, но не успел — их развела в разные стороны толпа. Тогда он задумался, могли бы старейшины Арлатана устроить подобное?  
Наконец, стиснув зубы, он постарался вспомнить, когда видел грозу над городом. Десять, двадцать лет назад? Пятьдесят? Наверняка, были ненастные дни. Дождь — конечно! Над Арлатаном порою шли дожди.  
«В дни сильного зноя», — сказал Архитектор. Броди захотелось вырвать его голос из своей головы — он схватился за волосы. Архитектор говорил правду — так и было. Если жара была особенно сильной, сизые облака приносили прохладу.  
— Они не убивали рабов! Они не убивали рабов! — закричал Броди синеве моря. Он стоял на палубе в одиночестве и проходящие мимо посмотрели на него косо. Ему было все равно — он знал, что Архитектор слышит его. Должно быть, он слышит каждого на корабле, все их мысли, их чувства. Слышал ли он, что чувствовали рабы в трюме, когда он отнимал их жизни? Никто не ответил Броди, но он знал ответ на свой невысказанный вопрос.  
Путешествие оказалось долгим. Броди плохо знал берег, редко выбирался из лесов дальше, чем на один дневной переход, поэтому очертания скал и пологих заливов ни о чем не говорили ему. Иногда приходил Герион, он рассказывал, что капитан обещает доставить их в столицу через месяц. Затем срок уменьшился на неделю, затем — еще на одну. Броди ходил по палубе, вглядываясь в закаты и рассветы, а когда они подбирались совсем близко к берегу — надеялся, что ему хватит силы бежать, но всякий раз находил повод остаться.  
Настоящая возможность спастись подвернулась через две с небольшим недели — они причалили к берегу, чтобы пополнить запасы воды, еды, и — Броди понял это по веренице ожидающих в порту — рабов. Людей было много — не меньше сотни, точнее он не успел заметить. Капитан велел всем спуститься на землю, и с непривычки Броди чуть не свалился — ему помог Герион.  
«Ты ведь должен был остаться в Киркволле, получить новую должность. Зачем ты здесь?» — размышлял Броди. Он надеялся, каждый раз, когда его мысли обретали опасную связность, что Архитектор ответит, но тот молчал.  
— Герион! — Броди обернулся вместе со спутником, узнав заветный голос. Архитектор звал кирквольского стражника. Прежде он обращался к Броди, а теперь — к Гериону, и это было странно.  
Герион подошел к Архитектору и тот — Броди весь превратился в слух — приказал ему сопровождать их в городе.   
Каринус — так называлось место, где Броди оказался свободен. Он бродил по улицам, оглядываясь, стараясь уловить слежку. Вдруг найдется солдат, ступающий следом? Вдруг где-то на стенах смотрят на него бродяги? Смертные были изворотливы, но только к вечеру Броди понял, в чем заключалось истинное коварство свободы Каринуса. На самом деле, он не боялся, что за ним следят — иначе бежал бы прочь, что было сил, на юг. Он знал, куда бежать — Герион рассказал, куда они приплыли. Он бы успел добежать до леса через несколько дней, да только босые ноги топтали улицы имперского города из одного края в другой, бесцельно. Он не стал искать еду, воду, он все ждал, ждал, ждал, когда кто-нибудь объявится и скажет, что ему нужно возвращаться на корабль. Когда солнце село за горизонт, он побежал в порт изо всех сил, и в его голове была только одна мысль: «Лишь бы успеть». Он пытался спрятать ее поглубже, думал об улицах Каринуса, запоминал вывески, обрывки разговоров, старался сделать все, чтобы спрятать от Архитектора эту ужасную мысль. Он, пленный элвен, надеется успеть к своим пленителям.  
Герион стоял на палубе, разглядывая город, когда Броди взбежал по трапу.  
— Чего дышишь так часто? — удивился стражник.  
— Заблудился, — соврал Броди.  
— На, держи, — Герион протянул ему сверток. — Госпожа Сенестра купила это для тебя на рынке.  
Броди не знал, кто такая — госпожа Сенестра, ему никогда раньше не называли имен спутниц Архитектора, но он подумал, что это — нагая. В свертке лежало несколько ровных отрезов плотной ткани и бронзовые захваты для них. Госпожа Сенестра была другой — облаченной в черной безмолвной чародейкой, чьи слова убили девочку на площади Киркволла много жизней назад.   
— Я не знаю, как это носить, — сказал Броди, осмотрев подарок. Он не знал, радоваться ему или горевать, но на самом дне, когда они с Герионом закончили сложную процедуру облачения, нашлась пара кожаных сандалий. Госпожа Сенестра поняла, что он истоптал старую обувь, заметила, что одежда, выданная для продажи на рынке, совсем истрепалась, она позаботилась найти на рынке подходящие вещи и купила их для него. Броди испытал прилив благодарности, но перед глазами возник образ умирающего ребенка, и благодарность сменилась отвращением. Госпожа Сенестра без колебаний убила по приказу своего господина, и никакие подарки не изменят того, что Броди увидел на площади.  
Когда он вышел на палубу, капитан отвесил ему глубокий поклон.  
— В чем дело? — спросил Броди у Гериона, когда они снова оказались одни.  
— На тебе одежда уважаемого человека, — сказал Герион. Броди понял, что он недоговаривает важного.  
— Уважаемого человека?  
— Человека, у которого есть много рабов, — Герион отвернулся.  
Броди вспомнил, что старую одежду и обувь они выбросили за борт, и это не было чьим-то приказом, просто отчаянным порывом радости после многих дней ожидания.  
— В вашем мире все вертится вокруг рабов, — сказал Броди, опираясь на гладкий отполированный морем борт. Соленое дерево приятно охлаждало кожу.  
— Не только в нашем мире, — ответил Герион. Глаза его почернели, а из носа вытекло несколько капель крови. Броди понял, что перед ним стоит другой человек. Он ждал разговора с Архитектором весь день, но теперь, облаченный в одежду рабовладельца, не знал, что сказать.  
— Арлатан стоит на костях бесчисленных жертв, — сказал Архитектор, — как и Киркволл. Все великие города построены на жизнях тех, кто пришел в мир раньше нас. Ты можешь положить кирпичик своей жизни в любой город, эльф, ты можешь растратить его и посеять на полях, ты можешь подарить его морю.  
— Вы убиваете других людей, — отчетливо произнес Броди, нажимая на каждое слово, подчеркивая кивками головы их вес. Это были те слова, которые он хотел сказать все это время.  
— Люди умирают каждый день, — ответил Архитектор. Еще несколько капель крови Гериона упали на гладкий борт корабля. Броди стало страшно — своими словами он увеличивал страдания друга.  
— Магия не требует жертв, можно обойтись без них, — поспешно сказал Броди. Он хотел объяснить, что Архитектору не нужно вмешиваться в чужой разум, что можно просто поговорить, и никто не пострадает.  
— Можно вовсе не жить, эльф, — ответил Архитектор, а после Герион стал клониться за борт. Броди едва успел подхватить его и вытащить обратно. Он тяжело дышал, а кровь залила ему лицо и одежду.  
Броди стал оглядываться в поисках помощи и заметил на другом конце палубы Архитектора — тот глядел безразлично, и когда Броди почти решился окликнуть его, развернулся и скрылся в каюте.  
К ним подбежал капитан, из Каринуса вызвали лекаря, тот осмотрел Гериона и заявил, что лучше всего было бы отложить путешествие.  
— Нет! — в глазах стражника застыл ужас. — Нет, я продолжу!  
— Как скажете, — лекарю было безразлично, и он ушел, но Броди запомнил ужас в глазах Гериона и понял, что из них двоих свободный гражданин Империи был скован сильнее, чем купленный на рынке за десять золотых раб.  
Стены Минратоуса показались на горизонте за два дня до прибытия в порт. Архитектор вышел на палубу и встал у самого борта. Многочисленная свита осталась на почтительном отдалении и вместе они следили, как приближается древний город.  
Броди знал о столице Империи от разных существ. Люди из южных земель говорили о нем шепотом, озираясь по сторонам. Мудрецы элвен презрительно называли Минратоус городом смерти. Гном-торговец, однажды повстречавший Броди в харчевне, сказал, что заключить сделку с Минратоусом — все равно что получить место в высшей касте. Деньги, жизни, тайны — всё текло здесь рекой, так решил Броди. Он представлял себе, как выглядит столица человеческой расы, но до плена знал лишь один город — Арлатан, поэтому резные узоры наличников вставали перед глазами.  
Город смерти оказался огромен. Броди силился рассмотреть его границы, но высокие стены заслоняли линию обзора, и взгляд упирался в доки, витиеватые улочки окраины, шпили центра. Рабы в трюме начали волноваться. Броди спросил у Гериона, в чем дело, и стражник охотно объяснил, что вблизи имперской столицы чужакам становится не по себе.  
— Боги защищают нас от варваров, — заключил имперец, его лицо сияло гордостью.  
«Все великие города построены на жизнях тех, кто пришел в мир раньше нас», — вспомнил Броди. Минратоус действительно был городом смерти — это название люди дали ему не из суеверного страха или презрения, они побывали здесь, остались живы и рассказали правду. Броди чувствовал шепот умерших, и чем ближе они были к стене, тем настойчивее существа минувших эпох рассказывали свои истории. Больше он не удивлялся страхам рабов: лишенные магического дара, они не могли объяснить приближение ужаса, но природное чутье обостряло все чувства. Во время охоты жертва так же ощущает близость хищника, и хотя ничего не может поделать — природа дает ей шанс вырваться из ловушки. Но рабы оказались прикованы к скамьям, все до одного. Наблюдая за этой постыдной процедурой Броди опасался, что и его наконец закуют в сталь. Десять золотых — свою цену он помнил. Но никто не окликнул его, а дорогая одежда осталась на нем, и Герион теперь держался совсем рядом и не пытался делать вид, что оказывается поблизости случайно.  
— Что на самом деле Архитектор сказал тебе сделать? — спросил Броди, набравших храбрости, незадолго до того, как они должны были причалить.  
— Ничего плохого, — ответил Герион, уткнувших взглядом в спокойные воды искусственного залива. Погода над Минратоусом была такой же послушной, как в лесах Элвенан. Мертвые охраняли покой живых.  
— Зачем я здесь? — Броди знал, что Герион не знает этого, но хотел спросить его, как друга. Много недель Герион был единственным собеседником.  
— В столице почти нет эльфов, — сказал Герион. Броди проверил цвет его глаз, силясь найти черноту, но глаза Гериона на сей раз были голубыми. — Возможно, им нужны сведения, возможно, диковинка, возможно, ты сам. Мой совет — не пытайся понять планы Архитектора, просто делай то, что он говорит.  
— Даже если он скажет мне умереть? — Броди не любил спорить с Герионом о порядках Империи, но сейчас, на пороге совершенно новой жизни, слова вырвались сами.  
— Если он скажет тебе умереть, и ты не сделаешь этого, я тебе не завидую, — ответил Герион и пошел к трапу, где его ждали другие имперцы, собравшиеся ровной группой. Броди не знал, куда идти, и остался возле капитана, надеясь, что в суматохе все забудут о нем.  
— Пойдем со мной, — позади себя он услышал приятный женский голос — то была госпожа Сенестра. Броди последовал за ней в каюту, где уже никого не осталось — ни Архитектора, ни второй его спутницы, что так и осталась безымянной для него.  
— Зачем я здесь? — повторил свой вопрос Броди.  
— Я не знаю, — сказала госпожа Сенестра, из широкого рукава ее одеяния возник небольшой мешочек. — Здесь золото, возьми его, и распоряжайся, как захочешь. Теперь наши пути расходятся.  
— Архитектор велел вам передать это? — Броди не хотел принимать деньги. Он не знал, сколько монет внутри, но не хотел прибавлять к десяти золотым и восьми серебряным ни монеты больше.  
— Он ничего не сказал, — ответила госпожа Сенестра. — Ты будешь один в городе, где без денег люди становятся рабами. Но ты — не человек, и без денег совсем пропадешь. Он мог запретить мне дать их, но не сделал этого, поэтому возьми их от меня.  
— Мне ничего не нужно! — слова спутницы Архитектора привели его в бешенство. Он потратил больше месяца на бесцельное путешествие, чтобы теперь его вышвырнули за борт в город, стоящий на костях человеческих предков. В сердце Империи, без шансов на спасение — кому он нужен? Шахты Киркволла показались Броди блаженством Утэнеры по сравнению с тем, о чем говорила Сенестра.  
Женщина не ответила, она медленно подняла руки к капюшону, что закрывал большую часть ее лица, и откинула его. Броди увидел тонкие черты, бледную от недостатка света кожу, пшеничные волосы, убранные в строгий пучок и длинные уши — свидетельство принадлежности к _народу_. Госпожа Сенестра была одной из элвен — вот почему в пути она ни разу не открыла лица, а ее тихий голос лишь изредка отдавал распоряжения. Теперь Броди стал понятен легкий акцент, странные движения, непохожие на человеческие, и те дары, что она приготовила для него.  
Еще раз он присмотрелся к ее лицу, и в дополнение к радости от встречи с другой элвен испытал ужас — на лице Сенестры не осталось и тени _валласлин_. Сложный узор, каким бы он ни был, исчез, и белизна ее кожи была безупречна. Кому посвятил ее жизнь _народ_? Или она родилась в неволе? Конечно! Бедняжка никогда не жила среди прочих элвен, Архитектор выкупил ее совсем юной и воспитал на свой лад.  
— Ты ищешь позор на моем лице, — сказала Сенестра, губы ее сжались, брови сошлись на переносице — она рассердилась. — Ты никогда не найдешь его. Своей жизнью я распоряжаюсь сама, раб Защитницы.  
Сенестра вновь накинула капюшон и скорым шагом покинула каюту, оставив Броди наедине со своими мыслями. В руках он сжимал мешочек с деньгами, но не помнил, когда и как принял их.  
— Раб Защитницы? — повторили его губы.   
«Я люблю тебя, _дален_ , и всегда буду хранить твои сны, но ты можешь быть свободен, если хочешь этого», — прошептал Броди тихий ласковый голос. Это был голос его матери, которая осталась скорбеть об утрате в великолепном замке на окраине Арлатана. Это был голос Свалны, которая обнимала его плечи, когда они заснули вдвоем в единственную ночь их счастья. Это был голос Митал, который Броди слышал лишь изредка после отчаянных молитв, и всякий раз он шептал одно — слова о свободе.  
Броди выбежал из трюма и попытался догнать Сенестру, чтобы рассказать о чуде, что приключилось с ним, но капитан задержал его пустыми расспросами, а фигуры свиты Архитектора скрылись за изгибом улицы вдалеке. Броди понял, что бежать вперед — бесполезно, теперь он должен сам искать свой путь и не оглядываться на других, если хочет выжить в городе смертных.  
Найти жилье в Минратоусе оказалось едва ли не сложнее, чем в Киркволле. Богатая одежда привлекала владельцев постоялых дворов нижних уровней, но острые уши и яркие зеленые глаза — отпугивали, все двери закрывались перед Броди.  
— Тебе нужен храм, — шепнула ему сердобольная женщина из числа рабов. Броди научился различать их по крошечным табличкам на шее. Он ожидал увидеть город, звенящий цепями, но таким был Киркволл, а рабы Минратоуса выглядели богаче иных торговцев Элвенан. Никто не ударил раба, пока Броди шел на поиски храма, никто не оскорбил словом и не унизил жестом. Напротив, одна прекрасная девушка, увешанная драгоценностями, с крошечной глиняной табличкой поверх них, отчитала и отвесила пощечину свободному господину, что продал ей черствый хлеб. Господин сжался, спрятался за прилавком, а рабыня продолжала сыпать проклятьями, так что вскоре вся улочка наблюдала за представлением.  
Храм, о котором сказала женщина, был небольшим строением с огромной скульптурой дракона поверх крыши. Скульптура была самой красивой частью храма, в то время как дверь, фасад, окна — все выглядело неброско и скромно. Драконы поселились на крышах всего Минратоуса, но именно драконы храмов привлекали внимание своей красотой.  
— Мне нужен ночлег, — заявил Броди, устав выпрашивать кров за долгий день.  
— Вам нужно просить не меня, — жрец, облаченный в простой отрез ткани, похожий на одеяние самого Броди, пропустил его внутрь. — Помолитесь Думату, принесите жертву, и оставайтесь на ночь, если _Он_ дозволит вам.  
Броди понял, что женщина указала ему дорогу к храму Думата. Возможно, жрец приплачивает ей за такую услугу. Он знал семь лживых богов Империи, и мог назвать их имена, но на том познания заканчивались — мудрейшие Арлатана неохотно делились сведениями о драконах смертных.  
— Я не знаю слова молитвы, — сказал Броди, собираясь уйти.  
— Вам не нужно знать никаких слов, кроме тех, что вы уже сказали, — возразил жрец. — Попросите _Его_ о ночлеге. Я — всего лишь слуга, я открываю дверь, вы — тот, кто может обратиться к _Нему_ с просьбой.  
Броди прошел вглубь храма в сопровождении жреца и заметил небольшую глиняную чашу в центре комнаты. Возле чаши лежал блестящий кусок металла — клинок без рукояти, заточенный с двух сторон, он напоминал огромное лезвие.  
— Для чего это? — спросил Броди.  
— Вы принесете _Ему_ жертву, чтобы обратиться — так _Он_ услышит вас, — объяснил жрец. Лицо его оставалось бесстрастным. Броди вгляделся в глаза — они были голубыми, как у многих в Минратоусе, и тени черноты он не заметил в них.  
— Мне нужно принести в жертву себя? — Броди стало смешно. Он только успел вырваться из лап одного безумного жреца, как попал в лапы к другому.  
— Разве ваша просьба так велика? — удивился жрец. — Вы всего лишь хотите ночлега.   
Броди улыбнулся. Он стал так подозрителен, что видел опасность на каждом шагу. Конечно, лживые боги Империи требуют кровь в оплату всех просьб и молитв. Истинные боги Элвенан ничего не просили за свое покровительство. Он не стал спорить со жрецом, ему хотелось есть и спать, так что он подошел к чаше, осторожно поднял клинок, провел остро заточенным лезвием по ладони и выпустил несколько капель крови в чашу.  
Из темноты углов на Броди повеяло холодом. Он торопливо отложил лезвие и постарался зажать рану, но кровь продолжала течь.  
«Раб Защитницы хочет помощи?» — в сознании шахтерским молотом стучали звуки пустоты.  
— Я хочу переночевать, — зашептал он, вспомнив слова жреца. — Мне нужен ночлег.  
«На тебе печать другого бога, красавчик», — удары молота подбирались к самому сердцу, кровь текла из раны ровным ручьем — Броди подумал, что был неосторожен и задел важный участок.  
— Мне нужен ночлег, — продолжал шептать он. Ему захотелось обратиться к Митал, как прежде, когда требовалась помощь и наставления, но он чувствовал, что молот ждет этой молитвы, чтобы нанести последний удар — точно в сердце.  
«Убирайся из моего дома!» — голос раздавил виски Броди, и тот потерял сознание.  
Когда он очнулся, вокруг не было ни души, только ночная улица Минратоуса. Кошелек украли, бронзовые застежки — тоже исчезли, а рану на руке кто-то неумело перевязал грязной тряпкой. Броди понял, что не сможет идти по улицам иначе, как только прикрывая тело кусками грязной ткани.  
— Помоги мне, — прошептал он, надеясь, что Митал услышит его, теперь, когда он вышел из храма жестокого бога. — Помоги мне! — он вскинул голову к небу и отыскал взглядом Силентир, но сейчас он был далеко на юге, едва заметный. Митал не слышала его просьбу, она осталась со своим народом, далеко на юге, в землях, где Броди потерял свое счастье.  
— Господин, вам нужна помощь? — Броди окликнул стражник. Он без труда определил, кому пренадлежит голос, потому что успел различить особую манеру имперских защитников порядка. Они говорили с теми, кто шел по улицам, дружелюбно, но с тенью превосходства, ощущая свою власть и право вмешиваться. Броди раздражало их высокомерие — они были всего лишь рабами Империи, добровольно защищавшими варварские обычаи рабства.  
— Обойдусь, — выпалил Броди на родном языке, но стражника это не отпугнуло. Он позвал патруль, и вчетвером люди вытащили ослабшего эльфа с улиц в крошечную сторожку. Рану на руке промыли и обработали раствором, в котором Броди почувствовал силу знакомых травы. Стражники переговаривались о судьбе эльфа, разбирали его одежду, а потом начали задавать вопросы, но он уже не понимал ни слова. Он проваливался в черноту, стоило кому-то перестать трясти его, так что в конце концов они уложили его на жесткую койку и оставили в покое.   
Утром он получил чашку чистейшей воды и свежий хлеб.  
— Господин, объясните, что случилось, — обратился к нему стражник, что подобрал его на улице ночью. — Мы должны передать пост к полудню, и до тех пор нам нужно убедиться, что вы — не вор.  
— Я не вор, — сказал Броди. — Я попал в храм Думата.  
Услышав имя лживого бога, стражники торопливо прошептали молитвы — каждый свою. Их было четверо, могло ли быть так, что каждый из них ходил в разные храмы?  
— Давно ли вы в Минратоусе?  
— Вчера утром мы прибыли в порт, мой корабль шел из Киркволла, — сказал Броди.  
Стражники переглянулись. Броди знал, о чем они думают. Из Киркволла в порт пришел лишь один корабль — с Верховным Жрецом на борту. Мог ли эльф бежать из плена?  
— Найдите Гериона, — спохватился Броди. — Найдите Гериона, он сопровождал меня в путешествии.  
— Гериона? — нахмурился стражник. — В Минратоусе много тысяч жителей, и среди них найдет не меньше сотни Герионов. Господин, боюсь, нам придется обратиться к прокурору.  
— Герион, он прибыл на том же корабле, он был стражником в Киркволле, его отец — член Сената, — зачастил Броди. — Скажите ему, что я попал в беду. Он знает меня.  
— Я схожу, — вызвался один из патрульных. Он скрылся в двери, а оставшиеся окружили Броди. Задавать вопросы они не спешили, но Броди чувствовал, что их распирает любопытство.  
— Я попал в плен, — признался Броди. — Несколько недель назад я бежал из лесов Элвенан с женщиной, которую полюбил. — Он почувствовал себя рассказчиком и с удовольствием отметил, что стражники охотно слушали его историю. — Ночью на нас напали работорговцы — корчмарь рассказал им, где мы прятались. Свалну убили — должно быть, она сопротивлялась, но я сдался, когда увидел, что она мертва. Мне было все равно, понимаете? Зачем бороться, если та, кого ты любишь, мертва? — Стражники один за другим закивали. — Меня отвезли в Киркволл, мы добирались туда морем — я в первый раз увидел его. Ужасное путешествие, много раз корабль попадал в шторм. Там я познакомился с южанкой, Элетеей. Ее семья продала ее в рабство, чтобы выжить после неурожая. Мы сидели на одной скамье. Потом нас отвели на площадь, и капитан выставил меня с другими диковинками на особом помосте. В тот день в Киркволл прибыл Архитектор. — Стражники замерли, Броди знал, что эта часть истории произведен на них особое впечатление, но недооценил его. Они смотрели на Броди, точно тот был святым. — Архитектор вышел на площадь, чтобы посмотреть на торги, и сразу заметил «кунари», который стоял недалеко от меня. Огромный, весь в татуировках, с рогами — он привлекал внимание всех на площади. Архитектор купил его, а потом велел своей спутнице убить девочку с завязанными глазами — почему-то та его разозлила. Капитан, что пытался продать девочку, получил пощечину. — Стражники ахнули. Броди хотел спросить у них, чем провинилась девочка, но знал, что потеряет лицо таким вопросом. — Архитектор заметил, что мне это не понравилось — в моих землях нельзя убивать детей, что бы они ни сделали. Я думал, он убьет меня, но он отдал десять золотых и подарил мне свободу — бросил под ноги горсть серебра. Когда я собрал деньги, его уже не было рядом. Я попытался выжить в городе, но таких, как я, там сторонятся. Все элвен, живущие в Киркволле, рабы. Я отыскал Элетею — случайно столкнулся с ней возле квартала красных фонарей. Так вы называете веселые дома? Фонари там были красными, это правда, и она работала там. Так я встретил Гериона, он решил, что я тоже работаю в этом квартале…  
— Броди?! — дверь распахнулась, на пороге стоял Герион в сверкающем доспехе красным, подбитым мехом плащом. — Вы нашли его?  
— Я, — стражник выступил вперед и получил целый мешок монет.  
— Я забираю его отсюда, если возникнут проблемы — скажите, это был мой приказ, — он вытащил Броди из сторожки и заметил, что тот укутан в единственный кусок ткани. Это выглядело нелепо, и Герион рассмеялся.  
— У тебя красивый доспех, — сказал Броди. Пока он рассказывал историю, она начала казаться вымыслом даже ему самому.  
— Я отведу тебя домой, — сказал Герион. — Благодаря тебе я получил должность в столице на десять лет раньше, дружище! Та бутылка вина была потрачена не зря.  
Броди шел по улицам верхних уровней Минратоуса, оглядываясь по сторонам. Здесь было чисто, свежий ветер холодил лицо, улыбающиеся жители бродили по своим делам. Не хватало зеленых крон над головами, чтобы вспомнить родину.  
— Отец подарит тебе дом в городе, я уверен, — говорил Герион — он был счастлив. — Покровительство храма — бесценный подарок. Он-то думал, от меня не будет толку, а я преподнес ему такой сюрприз.  
— Покровительство храма? — удивился Броди.  
— Храм Уртемиэля, — сказал Герион. — Архитектор велел проследить, чтобы ты благополучно добрался до Минратоуса, и пообещал покровительство храма для моего дома. Отец уже получил несколько предложений от богатых семей.  
— Предложений чего?  
— Брачных союзов, чего же еще!  
— Ты собираешься жениться?  
— Еще не собираюсь, — отмахнулся Герион, — переговоры об этом отнимают годы. Прежде отец метил в семьи младших магистров, но сейчас мы получили подарок от дальней ветви Архонта — большая честь.  
— Разве вы не должны встретиться?  
— Встретиться? — Герион остановился возле массивных ворот поместья — Броди догадался, что это его дом. — С будущей супругой, ты это имеешь в виду? Нам достаточно будет встретиться трижды: во время церемонии бракосочетания, во время зачатия ребенка и на похоронах. Если мы увидим друг друга еще один-два дня, наш брак прославят в веках как самый счастливый в Империи.  
— И ты согласен на это? — варварство смертных не переставало удивлять Броди.  
— Внучатая племянница Архонта будет моей женой, и богатство и влияние ее рода поможет мне получить должность в верхнем уровне. Мне теперь можно мечтать о назначении в охрану Магистериума. Что может быть лучше?  
— Любовь? — предположил Броди, не скрывая презрения.  
— Никто не отнимает у меня права любить, — Герион рассердился. — Ты мешаешь вместе очень разные понятия, эльф. От моего брака будут зависеть жизни сотни подданных, многих рабов и дальних родственников. Хочешь оставить такой выбор на откуп «любви»? Воля твоя, но я предпочитаю принести пользу, если это возможно, а не бежать за эгоистичным желанием.  
Двери дома столичных аристократов распахнулись перед Броди, когда он дослушал жестокую отповедь. Если бы Герион узнал, почему «эльф» оказался в плену, он бы отозвал свое приглашение. Броди тоже должен был жениться и принести пользу, и он знал, что этот брак свяжет его клятвой навечно. Сотни лет в компании существа, которое он не любит. Тогда он бежал. Но для тевинтерца брак — всего лишь задача на пару десятилетий. Супруга может умереть до срока от случайной лихорадки, такое происходит повсеместно. Возможно, Герион уже сейчас планирует, как убить ненавистную жену. Голова Броди кружилась от слабости и блеска поместья семьи Гериона.  
Встретить дорогого гостя вышла мать Гериона. Она была одета очень просто, намного проще иных рабынь нижнего города, и вынесла Броди чашу чистой воды. По древнему обычаю смертных он принял чашу и сделал глоток. Затем его отвели в дом и познакомили с главой семейства.  
— _Дарет_ , — сказал почтенный имперец, широким жестом поместье. «В безопасности» — старый военный выучил важные слова. На случай плена? Для переговоров? Броди насторожился, но не забыл поблагодарить.  
На столе, за который пригласили Броди после того, как он оделся в подобающие отрезы ткани, выложили свежие фрукты, уже знакомый ему сыр и фруктовое вино. От вина Броди отказался, вспомнив вечернюю жертву Думату, но с охотой поел фрукты и сыр. Аристократы питались скромно или же не хотели показывать свой достаток варвару.  
Герион показал Броди просторную комнату возле бассейна, куда матушка надеялась поселить гостя. Броди мог из окна видеть деревья, привезенные из разных уголков Империи, слышать сбивчивое пение птиц и наблюдать за рыбами, что плавали в просторном каменном углублении. Он был так близко к родному лесу, как только мог.  
«Они делают это, чтобы сохранить покровительство Верховного Жреца», — догадался Броди. И повторял себе это каждый день, неделю за неделей, но улыбки матушки Гериона оставались искренними, а его отец каждый вечер с охотой слушал легенды и истории народа элвен.  
— Двадцать лет назад отец предложил отправить миссию к границам Элвенан, — рассказал Герион спустя месяц. Слова давались ему с трудом, он нервно вертел в руке кубок с вином — пятый за вечер. — Тогда я был совсем мальчишкой. Архонт поддержал отца, ему выделили два отряда, но он вернулся от границы один, со страшной раной. Жрецы Думата выходили его и передали матушке. Я ухаживал за ним несколько месяцев, пока он смог встать на ноги, но с тех пор он уже не брал в руки меч.  
— Элвен напали на них? — прежде Броди не поверил бы в эту байку, но отец Гериона был простым военным человеком, лишенным лукавства, и Броди знал его уже месяц.  
— Через год нашли скелеты, — ответил Герион. — Отец отвез меня туда — показать, что случилось с его людьми. Матушка была против, но он настоял. Сказал, будет наукой на будущее. Только ничему это не научило ни его, ни меня. Так дела не решают. Кто знает, что там случилось? Отец говорит, что не помнит. Почему они напали? Быть может, отец оскорбил их чем-то? С тех пор он ищет любую возможность поговорить с эльфом.  
Броди рассказал старому Титусу страшные истории, которыми пугали молодых эльфов, рассказал веселые предания, без которых не обходились празднества, научил приветствиям и уважительному прощанию.  
— Ты спас моего сына от страшной судьбы, — сказал однажды Титус. — Ваш народ нельзя судить по одному эльфу.  
— Ваш нельзя судить по одному человеку, — вежливо ответил Броди. Семья Гериона нравилась ему, хотя некоторые порядки все еще вызывали отвращение. У них были рабы, много рабов. Часть владела письмом и вела тот же образ жизни, что хозяева, но часть занималась черной работой. Рабами управляла мать Гериона, и если ее приказы противоречили приказам Титуса, рабы не слушали старого вояку и рассказывали обо всем хозяйке.   
— Отчего так? — спросил он у Гериона, когда на стол в очередной раз подали постное мясо, хотя Титус уже неделю наказывал положить вепря в печь.  
— Отец — глава дома, он руководит делами нашей семьи в Минратоусе и Империи, на его плечах тяжелый груз. Мать управляет хозяйством, она следит, чтобы хватало еды, слуг, чтобы гости оставались довольны. Если отец решит собрать прием, он сообщит ей, кого пригласит, а она — подберет вежливые слова, отправит подарки, если потребуется, проследит, чтобы за столом всем было весело. Это тяжелая работа, мне она только предстоит.  
— Элвен живут по-другому, — сказал Броди. — Все общие праздники устраивают старейшие, и если Богам требуется увидеть кого-то — они вызывают сами.   
— Но если твоему отцу нужно было бы уладить дела с другой семьей, он мог бы пригласить их на ужин? — спросил Герион.  
— Он бы нашел время поговорить о делах днем, — ответил Броди.  
— Как же он выказал бы уважение этой семье?  
— Все элвен уважают друг друга, — Броди злился, когда Герион не понимал главного. Элвен равны, и нет нужды лишний раз подчеркивать это.  
— Я уважаю отца — он воспитал меня и обучил искусству боя, — сказал Герион. — Я уважаю мать — она дала мне жизнь и заботилась обо мне много лет. Я уважаю членов Сената — они принимают решения об управлении городом и Империей, они чтят законы предков и создают новые. Я уважаю магистров — они великие чародеи, их магия защищает нас от варваров соседних земель, она делает жизнь в городе приятной. Я уважаю Архонта — он наш лидер, он ведет Империю к великому будущему, в котором для каждого найдется достойное место. Я уважаю жрецов, они связывают наши короткие жизни с божественной вечностью.  
— Ты что, выучил древний трактат? — рассмеялся Броди.  
— Ты перебил меня, — сказал Герион. — Я хочу сказать, что все это называется «уважением», но я не кланяюсь отцу по утрам и я не падаю ниц перед матерью, хотя их жизни связаны с моей теснее, чем жизни Архонта и Верховных Жрецов. Если я увижу Архонта, я знаю, как выказать ему свое уважение, и оно не будет тем же, что для магистров или членов Сената. Если относиться ко всем одинаково, для чего идти к своей цели? Когда я займу место в Сенате, жители верхних уровней будут видеть во мне значимого человека, а жители нижних уровней будут кланяться мне при встрече. Для них я стану важной частью города, буду делать их жизни лучше.  
— Ты даже не видишь, как глупо звучат эти слова, — Броди все еще было смешно. — Твоя мечта — ползать на коленях перед Архонтом.  
— Встать на колени перед Архонтом — великая честь, — отрезал Герион и ушел из комнаты, не дав Броди ответить колкостью.  
Разговоры их становились все хуже с каждым днем. Герион старался объяснить, каким видит город, но каждая подробность резала ножом гордость Броди, и тот выставлял друга на смех.  
— Я хочу показать вам город, — предложила Мэйварис утром солнечного дня. Она принесла в комнату Броди поднос с едой, но он не стал есть и принял ее предложение с большой охотой.  
Перед выходом из поместья Мэйварис надела украшения: золотые серьги с большими алмазами, цепь с узором из драконьих крыльев, массивные браслеты, испещренные мелкими рубинами. Она надела шелковые ткани и позвала с собой рабыню, что прислуживала ей, помогала составлять письма и принимать гостей. Рабыню звали Деверой, и она тоже надела украшения, уступавшие по красоте украшениям Мэйварис, но все же массивные и дорогие.  
— В городе мы представляем свою семью, — объяснила Мэйварис. Броди понял, что она хочет не только показать ему город, но и объяснить, что происходит на его улицах. Она, должно быть, услышала споры между сыном и гостем, и на свой лад решила примирить их.  
— Вы хотите показать им богатство своей семьи? — спросил Броди.  
— Мы хотим показать им, что уважаем их традиции и поддерживаем их, — ответила Мэйварис. — В моих серьгах — камни дома Эдукан, два прекрасных алмаза, добытых в недрах великого тейга. Я ношу их, чтобы подчеркнуть свою связь с домом Эдукан, чтобы другие видели, что мой муж поддерживает этот дом и хочет продолжать торговые отношения с ними. На моей шее цепь храма Уртемиэля, его я надела из уважения к вам. Архитектор благоволил вам, и я хочу показать жрецам и верующим, что разделяю их убеждения. Обычно я хожу в храм Разикаль, моя мать научила меня молитвам Тайнам, но Разикаль мудра, она простит мне этот поступок, а в следующем году я принесу ей достойную жертву. На моих руках, — она показала Броди браслеты, — драгоценность моего родного дома. После брака я покинула его, но продолжаю носить браслеты. Это значит, что я могу вернуться в свой дом и просить помощи, это значит, что мои дети — дети двух домов, им рады в семье отца и в семье матери. Семья моего отца слышит, что я ношу их на улицах, они благодарят меня за верность и дарят подарки. Моя дорогая Девера — их подарок. Она прибыла с юга, мама воспитывала ее как собственную дочь, обучила грамоте и хорошим манерам. Рабыня с таким образованием стоит целое состояние, и Девера всегда выходит в город со мной, чтобы помогать советом и делом. Ее сын год назад получил назначение в стражу нижнего города, спустя еще пару лет он сможет купить себе дом.  
— Он — свободный человек? — Броди был слишком изумлен, чтобы молча слушать рассказ Мэварис.  
— Конечно, — ответила Девера, перебив хозяйку — та лишь улыбнулась в ответ. — Я продала себя в рабство, чтобы он получил хорошую должность. В доме госпожи ко мне относятся лучше, чем на родине. Мы вместе приносим дары Разикаль.  
Броди шел по улицам верхних ярусов молча. Мэйварис рассказывала истории знатных семей и крупных храмов. Она вежливо приветствовала проходящих мимо рабов и свободных жителей Минратоуса. Рабы низко кланялись ей, а все прочие — почтительно кивали.   
Их путь закончился возле огромного храма, на вершине которого застыл, раскрыв крылья над городом, еще один мрачный дракон. Фигура его была вырезана из белого камня.  
— Уртемиэль, — сказала Мэйварис. — Я не войду в храм, но ты можешь поблагодарить его.  
— Мне нужно будет отдать ему кровь? — спросил Броди. Он не хотел идти внутрь.  
— Ты можешь спросить жреца, — предложила Мэйварис. — Боги требуют разных даров, но твоему угодить непросто. Сюда приходят художники, скульпторы, поэты — они дарят Уртемиэлю свою красоту. Ты можешь предложить ему свою кровь, но он может отказаться. Зайди внутрь, ты все увидишь сам.  
Броди стало интересно. Он не задумывался, какому из лживых богов поклонялся человек, подаривший ему свободу. Дракон Красоты, покровитель людей искусства. В пантеоне эльфов не было Богов, что покровительствовали красоте. Хранительница Очага помогала тем, кто посвящал жизнь созиданию, но то было простое ремесло. Поэты возносили хвалу всем Богам, певцы славили Пантеон, а художники изображали лица каждого на свой лад.   
Храм Уртемиэля был светлым и просторным. Вдоль стен стояли скамейки, и на них сидело много людей, одетых в разные одежды. Возле чаши подношений, что располагалась в центре, Броди заметил женщину, которая готовилась вскоре стать матерью, и двух рабынь, сопровождавших ее. Она выложила горсть монет перед чашей, опустилась на колени и стала горячо шептать что-то. Броди догадался — она просила о красоте для ребенка.  
— Женщины часто приходят к Уртемиэлю, — к Броди подошел жрец. Он был одет совсем просто — один отрез ткани, одна железная застежка на плече. — В детстве они просят о красоте, чтобы сделать счастливыми супруга, в зрелом возрасте просят о красоте для детей, в старости — умоляют сохранить красоту.  
— Он отвечает им? — спросил Броди.  
— Кому-то да, кому-то нет, — жрец пожал плечами. — Они приходят в разные храмы, просят разных богов. Уртемиэль ревнив, он не терпит такого обращения.  
— Как и Думат, — сказал Броди, забыв на секунду, с кем говорит.  
— Думат — гордый дракон, — согласился жрец, слова Броди не обидели его. — Он требует больших жертв и дает большую власть взамен.  
— Что дает Уртемиэль? — спросил Броди. Он поймал себя на мысли, что спрашивает всерьез.   
— Уртемиэль видит красоту этого мира, — ответил жрец. — Он видит ее в живых и мертвых, в природе вокруг нас, в ненастье. Он видит переплетенье наших судеб и видит красоту в них. Для него мир красив таким, каким является.  
— Значит, они просят зря? — Броди кивнул в сторону беременной женщины.  
— Они успокаивают себя такими молитвами, — сказал жрец. — Что может быть важнее спокойствия матери? Уртемиэль дарит красоту всем, не важно, приходят они в его храм или нет, он и есть — красота.  
— Значит, Думат — мрак и забвение? — спросил Броди. Ему понравилось говорить со жрецом.  
— Спросите об этом тех, кто возносит ему молитвы. Я посвятил свою жизнь Уртемиэлю и могу сказать, что едва начал понимать его замысел, — ответил жрец.  
Броди кивнул, давая понять, что разговор закончен, и жрец не настаивал на продолжении. Женщина, что сложила золотые монету вокруг чаши, успела завершить молитву и теперь выходила из храма — на лице ее Броди заметил слезы. Он подошел к чаше сам и посмотрел в углубление. Наточенный кинжал лежал справа от чаши, он был украшен резной рукоятью из белой кости, а клинок его был заточен лишь с одной стороны. Броди присел на корточки и взял клинок в руку. Кость оказалась теплой, Броди присмотрелся к отполированной белизне и понял, что кость не принадлежит человеку или эльфу — в таких вещах он отлично разбирался с детства. Это была кость огромного существа, возможно, она принадлежала настоящему дракону. Лезвие сверкало драгоценным блеском — оно было серебряным. Острый край кое-где погнулся, но все же им можно было надрезать кожу. Таким кинжалом вряд ли можно было убить или нанести серьезные увечья, он был скорее украшением. Чаша для крови запылилась, багровый узор старых подношений застыл на самом дне — кровь никогда не наполняла чашу доверху. Мало кому приходило на ум отдать Уртемиэлю свою жизнь. Разве есть красота в смерти?  
Броди понял, что перед ним — храм доброму божеству. Доброму настолько, насколько возможно было сохранить добро в чуждом мире. Так мог бы выглядеть культ Митал Защитницы, если бы он добрался до Империи.  
«Ты пришел ко мне, но думаешь о другой», — Архитектор вновь заговорил с ним, спустя столько недель молчания.  
— Я хочу понять этот мир, — ответил Броди. Он отложил кинжал в сторону и встал на ноги. Резные окна вверху пропускали свет, он лился со всех сторон и освещал посетителей и жрецов. Мягкие тени делали их лица прекрасными.  
«Чтобы понять чужой мир, тебе придется понять родной», — ответил Архитектор.  
— Я знаю, откуда пришел, — сказал Броди. Развернувшись, он пошел прочь из храма. Голос Архитектора в его голове стал тише:  
«Я буду ждать тебя в главном храме».  
Броди надеялся, что дверь хлопнет за его спиной, отрезвляя, но створки сомкнулись мягко. Мэйварис ждала его возле входа. Девера рассказывала ей о покупках, совершенных на минувшей неделе, Броди расслышал цены, имена торговцев — ничего похожего на заговор против него. Две женщины отвели его к храму бога, который, по их мнению, спас ему жизнь. Они совершили то, что он сам сделал бы для шемленов, попавших под милость Митал или Андруил.   
— Он говорил с тобой? — осторожно спросила Мэйварис.  
Броди кивнул, не желая лгать той, что приютила его у себя и делила с ним пищу.  
— Он сказал тебе, что делать? — спросила она.  
Это насторожило Броди:  
— Боги говорят вам, что делать?  
— Если мы приносим правильные дары и чтим их заветы, они отвечают на наши молитвы, — ответила Мэйварис. — Я вижу, что ты напуган и одинок. Я надеялась, твой Бог скажет тебе, что делать. Направит и успокоит.  
— Он — не мой Бог, — возразил Броди.  
— Он выбрал тебя и спас, — сказала Мэйварис. — Без его помощи ты бы погиб в Киркволле. Мы знаем, что рабам там приходится несладко. Девера выкупила из шахты своего дядюшку, но он умер в пути — тогда были сильные шторма. Лихорадка начинается глубоко в груди, и от тяжелой работы они умирают. Уртемиэль вытащил тебя из самого страшного места в Империи.  
— С рождения я посвятил себя Защитнице, — ответил Броди. Он решил, что должен рассказать Мэйварис об обычаях элвен, чтобы она раз и навсегда поняла, почему он не станет делать подношения в храмах чужих богов. — Митал благословила меня, и мой валласлин, — он указал рукой на лицо, провел пальцем по узору, который знал наизусть, — доказательство моей верности.  
— Вот для чего он нужен! — воскликнула Девера.  
— С рождения до сна мы преданы одному Богу, истинному Богу, который направляет нас, — добавил Броди. — Через мой валласлин Защитница говорит со мной. Я молился ей на площади рабов и она освободила меня руками врага. Я просил ее спасти мою жизнь, и она провела меня по границам Империи шемленов до самого сердца.  
— Твоя Богиня мудра, — неожиданно согласилась Мэйварис. — Она позаботилась о тебе и направила к храму нового Бога. Митал Защитница не властна в Тевинтере, ее сила не может коснуться тебя. Она отпустила тебя, и теперь тебе нужен новый Бог.  
— Вы лжете! — закричал Броди. Его крик привлек внимание прохожих. Стражник подошел к Мэйварис и вежливо спросил, не нужна ли ей помощь, и она вежливо отказалась.  
— Я не пытаюсь навязать тебе свою веру, — тихо сказала она. — Я посвятила себя мудрой Разикаль. В юности я совершила паломничество к озеру Каленхад и видела ее лик на водной глади. Матушка была против, но я никого не слушала — Разикаль звала меня из глубины вод. Она учила меня там, где другие лишены были мудрости, она помогла мне встретить Титуса, помогла подыскать слова для любимого сына, когда я отпускала его в жестокий город на поиски своей судьбы. Разикаль подарила мне много счастливых лет, и если бы я хотела разделить с тобой веру, я показала бы тебе ее прекрасный храм.  
— Для меня они одинаковы, — сказал Броди, слыша жестокость в своих словах.  
— Когда Империя приходит в новые земли, жрецы из миссий упорно рассказывают жителям об обычаях наших Богов. Я слышала, порой их россказни смешны. В миссии отправляют тех, кто желает быстро подняться наверх, или отчаявшихся, кому нет места в городах Империи. Мало кто из иноземцев понимает наших Богов, и я не виню их в этом. Я не знаю ничего об их богах — они далеки от меня. Но ты живешь в Минратоусе уже месяц, скоро наступит день, когда тебя будут спрашивать, какой храм ты избрал для себя. Можно жить в других местах и верить в других богов — я верю, что они существуют, Броди. Нельзя жить в столице древнего государства и называть нашу веру — ересью. Ты испытываешь терпение наших Богов, и однажды кто-то из них накажет тебя. Я говорю эти слова не для того, чтобы напугать тебя — среди прочих Богов Разикаль лучше прочих понимает необходимость свободной веры. Я говорю, чтобы ты посмотрел на наш мир открытым взглядом, как один из нас, не как беглец из далекой страны. Мой сын привязался к тебе, и я тоже хотела бы знать, что ты останешься здесь, но без Бога твой путь будет лежать во тьме, и ты никогда не обретешь счастья.  
Броди слушал ровную речь Мэйварис, пока они шли обратно, и понимал, что она права. Чем больше она говорила, тем больше это раздражало его, но он заставил себя сдерживаться, чувствуя, что она тоже делает усилие и сдерживает раздражение. Герион не мог поступать так — он был молод и видел мир таким, каким хотел видеть, но его мать была мудрой женщиной, и ее Богиня наставляла ее правильными советами.  
— Он сказал мне прийти в главный храм, — наконец, ответил он после долгих минут тишины, обдумав все произошедшее за день. — Я не знаю, где он находится.  
— Я попрошу Гериона проводить тебя, — сказала Мэйварис.  
— Завтра, — сказал Броди.  
«Завтра», — эхом повторил ледяной голос. Броди понял, почему называет его про себя «ледяным» — этот голос был похож на снежные узоры на ветках, где каждый звук переплетался с предыдущим в неповторимом сочетании.  
Герион отнесся к словам матери с недоверием. Он был так раздражен последними ссорами, что до последнего не верил в согласие Броди. Только когда тот спросил имперца, каким должен быть подарок Уртемиэлю, Герион перестал хмуриться:  
— Ему не нужны подарки, — сказал он. — Я знал одного парня, он ходил в храм Уртемиэля с детства. Его научила мать. Иногда он собирал на дороге камни — простые осколки необычной формы. Потом он нес их в храм. Не знаю, зачем. Если бы ты посвятил себя Думату, я бы знал цену.  
— Я был в храме Думата, — сказал Броди. Герион с подозрением посмотрел на него. — Когда ты нашел меня, я был в храме Думата до нашей встречи. Я попросил у него ночлег.  
— Ты попросил ночлег у Думата? — Герион расхохотался. — Воистину у тебя могущественный покровитель. Ты попросил ночлег у Бога, который властвует над жизнью и смертью. Ты попросил о смерти.  
Броди вздрогнул. Он считал Думата жестоким, но тот оказался благороден и не лишен сострадания. Он понял, что жрец обманом заманил Броди в ловушку, и отказался принимать дар. Броди был жив, несмотря на свою глупость.  
— Кем бы ни был твой покровитель, он бережет тебя, как собственного ребенка, — добавил Герион. По дороге к храму он рассказал Броди о склоках, которые начались в Сенате. На северных рубежах вновь объявились отряды рогатых варваров, Империя потеряла два ударных отряда, пришлось бросить форпост и стягивать подкрепление из соседних. Герион не одобрял политику Сената, он считал, что лучше отступить вглубь и отказаться от затяжного конфликта. Дикари не щадили своих воинов, на место погибших приходили новые.  
— Разве они не могут отправить туда чародеев? — спросил Броди.  
— Разве это не означает, что жертв будет еще больше? — рассердился Герион, но потом смягчился. — Ты не привык к местным порядкам. Ты думаешь, маг может одолеть врага одним жестом. Придется отдать жизни многих рабов, чтобы это было возможно. Империя действует руками воинов до тех пор, пока это возможно. Если варвары пробьют последний рубеж, Магистериум направит своих людей. Мы сохраним остров, но цена может оказаться очень высокой.  
Броди кивнул — людям приходилось многое отдавать за право использовать магию. Народ элвен Боги благословили магическим даром. Даже Броди мог совершить несложные пассы и высечь искру, чтобы разжечь костер, но среди людей лишь немногие спустя долгие годы могли освоить подобное искусство. Вот почему Элвенан не боялся Тевинтера — при всей своей жестокости люди не способны противостоять магии _народа_.  
Храм Уртемиэля оказался выше, чем предполагал Броди. Он заметил белого дракона на шпиле огромного здания, но не подумал, что это — храм. Лишь когда Герион остановился возле входа, Броди осенила догадка.  
— Я не пойду внутрь, — сказал стражник.  
— Какому Богу ты молишься? — спросил Броди. Теперь он знал, что для имперца это — самый важный вопрос.  
— Я хожу в храм Зазикель, — ответил Броди. — Я не молюсь ему. Зазикель молятся в страшные годы. Я приношу ему дары и надеюсь, что он будет спать еще долго.  
Броди удивленно посмотрел на друга. Герион выглядел по-военному строго, в его речи все время слышно было простой взгляд на жизнь, он сквозил в каждой фразе. Броди думал, Герион возносит молитвы какому-нибудь Богу, чтобы тот сделал его великим воином, но Герион платил дань для того, чтобы его служба была не нужна. Он хотел мира.  
Двери храма распахнулись перед Броди и он пошел внутрь. Внутри храм был похож на тот, где Броди видел беременную женщину, но превосходил его размерами в десятки раз. Резной потолок удерживали колонны. Можно было увидеть крылья огромного дракона, раскинувшиеся над небосводом. Во время дождя они, должно быть, защищали жрецов от воды.  
В центре вместо одной чаши стояло три, возле них образовалась небольшая очередь. Желающие обратиться к Уртемиэлю терпеливо ждали. Броди присоединился к ним и приготовился провести в ожидании несколько долгих минут, когда к нему подошел один из жрецов.  
— Вам нужно пойти за мной, — сказал он. Броди не стал спорить. В этом странном городе люди узнавали о том, что им надлежит сделать, так же как это происходило в Арлатане. Они описывали божественное вмешательство другими словами, и все же это напоминало Броди родные места. Он спустился вместе с жрецом по красивой винтовой лестнице на несколько ярусов вниз. Верхняя часть, открытая небу, оказалась лишь малым участком огромного храма. Они спускались все ниже и ниже, Броди смотрел по сторонам — световые шахты позволяли солнцу достигать такой глубины, что он почувствовал руку гномов. Наверное, так освещают древние тейги. Если, конечно, туда вообще достигает свет.  
Жрец привел Броди к закрытой двери, вставил ключ в едва заметное отверстие, щелкнул замком, и оставил эльфа наедине с неизвестным. Броди толкнул створку — та не поддалась, тогда он потянул на себя, заглянул внутрь и увидел знакомую фигуру. Перед ним стоял Архитектор.  
— Выйди или зайди, — сказал он.  
Броди открыл дверь шире, зашел внутрь, а потом аккуратно притворил ее.  
— Ты принял решение? — спросил Архитектор.  
Броди надеялся увидеть его лицо и заглянуть в глаза, чтобы понять, всегда ли они черны. На площади он не заметил этого — он не посмел поднять взгляд так высоко.  
— Вы спасли мне жизнь в храме Думата? — спросил Броди в ответ. Он знал, что это дерзость, но еще он знал, что нет ничего опаснее того положения, в которое он попал. В сердце враждебных земель он стоит перед жрецом загадочного Бога, один, и никому в целом мире нет дела до того, вернется ли он обратно к свету.  
— Я не спасал тебя, — ответил Архитектор. — На тебе моя печать, Думат почувствовал ее и не рискнул вмешаться.  
— Ваша печать? — удивился Броди. Думат был Богом, но Архитектор — жрецом, всего лишь проводником чужой воли. Тогда его впервые посетила догадка.  
— Я заметил тебя на площади, — Архитектор обернулся — в свете нескольких факелов Броди увидел черноту его глаз. — Твоя красота спасла тебя. Ты родился далеко отсюда, будь ты имперцем, тебя принесли бы ко мне в храм давно.  
— Кто Вы? — ноги Броди дрожали. Он мог отрицать богов Империи, пусть даже с ним говорили их голоса, но увидеть Бога своими глазами, говорить с ним, стоять лицом к лицу, и после не верить в него — на это он не был способен. Он никогда не видел Митал, никогда не видел Силейз, но сейчас — он знал, кто стоит перед ним.  
— Уртемиэль — это мое имя для тех, кто родился в Тевинтере, — ответил жрец.  
— Но ведь вы — человек, — он хотел верить в это.  
— Верховный Жрец — человек, это правда, — Уртемиэль кивнул. — Я — нет. Я говорю с тобой через него, как со множеством других подданных. Он отдал мне свое тело в знак верности, его жертва велика, и я ценю ее. Какую жертву принесешь ты? — губы жреца изогнулись в странной усмешке. Броди понял, почему облик Архитектора занимал его мысли так долго — это был облик существа, заточенного в чужое тело.   
Он подумал о жертве, о словах Гериона, о рассказе про камни. Можно ли сравнивать несколько обломков скалы с собственным телом?  
— Верховный Жрец пожертвовал своим телом, тот, кого ты вспоминаешь — своими мыслями. Он приносил мне камни до самой смерти, каждую минуту он думал обо мне, и его жертва была принята, — сказал Уртемиэль. — Его бедная сестра вновь обрела разум, а ее красота привлекла к дому почтенных воинов, теперь она будет счастлива.  
— Он умер ради вас? — ужаснулся Броди.  
— Он сошел с ума ради своей сестры, — ответил Уртемиэль. — Она была безумна от рождения. Безумна, но прекрасна. Он знал, кому отдать свою жизнь.  
— Вы помогаете красивым? — Броди осмелел, он говорил с Уртемиэлем, задавая вопросы, которые мучили его много недель, и получал ответы.  
— Я помогаю тем, кто вызывает мой интерес, — ответил Уртемиэль. — Мое оружие — красота, но я вижу ее иначе, не так, как другие.  
— Должно быть, вам приходится непросто, — он должен был сказать это, отомстить за Митал, свою заступницу, которая не могла больше дотянуться до его мыслей.  
— Красота толкнула тебя к побегу, — сказал Уртемиэль. Он говорил медленно и медленно приближался к Броди. — Ты влюбился в прекрасную женщину, а она влюбилась в тебя, вы бежали, и ее жизнь оборвалась, а твоя — оказалась разрушена. Красота помогла тебе обрести счастье. Герион встретил тебя в публичном доме, он влюбился в тебя, узнал о твоих бедах и помог тебе найти меня в огромном городе, лишенном сострадания. Красота открывает перед тобой пороги храмов, домов, сердца людей — они смотрят на тебя и не могут отказать. Ты живешь в самом сердце Империи, один среди врагов, и никто не смеет ударить тебя и оскорбить. Прошел всего месяц, эльф, и ты добился того, на что у жителей Минратоуса уходят жизни целых поколений. Скажи мне теперь, куда приводит красота? Приходится ли мне непросто? Чье оружие бьет точно в цель, мое или грозного Думата, что отпустил тебя на волю, сохранив жизнь? Мое или Разикаль, чья верная ученица привела тебя к дверям моего храма? Мое или Зазикель, чей преданный раб молится о вечном сне для своего хозяина?  
Броди промолчал — он увидел свою жизнь глазами Бога. Красота разрушила его счастье в Элвенан, и он обрел его в чужих землях.  
— Что мне делать? — он вспомнил слова Мэйварис. Боги нужны, чтобы наставлять. Митал не услышит его молитв, но она отдала его в руки Уртемиэля — он поступит мудро, согласившись с богиней детства.  
— Встать на колени, — Уртемиэль стоял так близко, что Броди чувствовал запах крови, исходящий от жреца. Должно быть, удерживать в себе сознание Бога было невыносимо сложно. Испытывает ли он боль или радость? Человек, что позволил своему божеству забрать самое дорогое? Броди нужно всего лишь опуститься на колени.  
Он представил, как делает это. Представил, как рассказывает об этом разным людям, что встретились ему на длинном пути в храм Уртемиэля. Элетея сказала бы, что это простое движение, и можно вставать на колени хоть по десять раз на дню, если за это платят золотом. Наверное, теперь она действительно вставала на колени много раз. Герион назвал бы его поступок делом чести — опуститься на колени перед Богом, что может быть важнее для имперца? Мэйварис сказала бы, что это мудрый поступок, достойный мудрого человека. Он попытался представить, что сказала бы Свална, но не смог — он не знал, о чем она думала. Он восхищался ее красотой, красотой ее музыки и слов, но не знал, о чем она думала. Красота разрушила его жизнь. Он уже стоял на коленях перед ней.  
Ноги Броди начали сгибаться. Он чувствовал каждый миг и представлял, что проваливается в бездну света, что заливал храмы Уртемиэль. Бог стоял над ним и равнодушно смотрел, а он — не мог отвернуться.   
— Ты понял, — сказал Уртемиэль, когда Броди оказался на коленях.  
— Мы все стоим на коленях перед тобой, — сказал Броди.  
Уртемиэль кивнул, развернулся и пошел обратно вглубь комнаты.  
— Сенестра поможет тебе смыть с лица позор, — сказал Уртемиэль.  
— Валласлин — все, что у меня осталось.  
— Валласлин — то, чего у тебя не было, — возразил Уртемиэль. — Валласлин — это свобода. Ты так хотел быть свободным, но пока на тебе маска раба, ты не сможешь получить то, что хочешь.  
— Валласлин — посвящение.  
— Валласлин — твой ошейник. Митал мудра, и тебе повезло получить такого покровителя, но нам никогда не договориться. Нельзя служить двум Богам, как нельзя иметь две родины. Теперь ты — житель Тевинтера, и боги другого мира не властны над тобой. Валласлин связывает тебя с твоей прежней хозяйкой.  
— Мы — не рабы наших богов, — сказал Броди. Уртемиэль был Богом, но он не понимал… Он не мог понять других богов. Он лгал.  
— Вы носите узоры рабства с юности до старости. Они распоряжаются вашими жизнями так же легко, как мы распоряжаемся жизнями жителей Империи. Разница в том, что нам не нужно ваше унижение. Мне не нужно уродовать твое лицо, чтобы знать, что ты принадлежишь мне, — сказал Уртемиэль, и по щекам Броди потекли слезы. Уртемиэль лгал — Митал не уродовала его лицо, прекрасный узор помогала наносить мама. Она пела красивую песню, удерживая в руках священный сосуд с краской. Магия растекалась от ее рук. Посвящение Митал — красивая древняя церемония.  
— Мы уважаем своих Богов, — сказал Броди, — и они уважают нас.  
— Я дал тебе свободу, одежду, теплый дом, друзей, я говорю с тобой, — Уртемиэль стоял спиной к Броди, но видеть его лицо, чтобы ощутить его гнев, было не нужно. — Что дала тебе Митал?  
Броди нечего было ответить — он испытал огромное облегчение. Он сделал все, что мог. Он заступался за Защитницу перед древним богом так долго, как мог. Он рассказал обо всем, что она значила для него. Он не предаст ее, ни словом, ни делом. Просто теперь в его жизни появится новый Бог.  
— Ты хочешь спрятаться от меня, эльф, — сказал Уртемиэль. Когда он наконец обернулся, из его глаз текли кровавые слезы — Броди понял, что этот разговор забирает силы Жреца. Больше, чем прочие. — Ты встал на колени, но в своих мыслях ты остаешься за стенами Арлатана. Твоих богов никогда не существовало, эльф. Они — всего лишь жадные чародеи, что спрятали тайны магии у себя в голове. Они научились таинствам крови, поддерживают свою никчемную жизнь, питаясь жизнями других, и охраняют свой секрет, прячась в тени деревьев.  
Броди молчал. Больше всего на свете он хотел поверить — это было его единственным желанием. Он хотел протянуть руку и коснуться одежды Верховного Жреца, оставшись стоять на коленях на весь остаток жизни. Истинное знание было на расстоянии вытянутой руки от него. Он надеялся, что Уртемиэль продолжит говорить и будет говорить вечно. На свете могут быть лишь одни Настоящие Боги, он знал это с детства. Лишь по нелепой случайности он вынужден был верить в ложных. Мэйварис ошибалась, считая, что у каждого народа есть свои боги. Боги других народов — обман, фальшивка. Броди смотрел на фигуру Настоящего и слушал его голос. Это не был уютный шепот Митал, которая обещала ему спокойную жизнь в стенах Арлатана, это был прекрасный холод зимнего утра, которое может убить, если ты не успеешь спастись от него возле костра.  
— Боги элвен спрятались в своем лесу не случайно, эльф, — Уртемиэль продолжил говорить, выдержав большую паузу. — Они собрали воедино жизни многих поколений, создали могущественные артефакты и спрятались в стенах Арлатана. Сила элвен в одном городе, и когда он падет, от их былого величия не останется ни следа. Мы не боимся выходить за пределы столицы. Нашего могущества хватит, чтобы уничтожить любой из городов смертных. Для своей игры мы разбросали фигуры по всему миру. Ты стоишь на коленях перед тем, кто подарит тебе власть. Забудь о Митал, — глаза Уртемиэля вспыхнули алым светом, — или я уничтожу ее.  
Броди застыл на месте. Колени его начали ныть от соприкосновения с жестким камнем. Он смотрел на Верховного Жреца, чье тело источало кровь и гнев. Он чувствовал, что хочет остаться в комнате навсегда.  
— Моя жизнь принадлежит вам, — сказал он, когда голос вернулся. — Я сделаю все, что вы скажете.  
Глаза Уртемиэль вновь окрасились черным. Кровь с тела жреца начала исчезать.  
— Сенестра избавит тебя от узора, затем ты вернешься в поместье Титуса и будешь жить там. Мэйварис устроит прием в честь будущей жены Гериона, и ты будешь там. Она познакомит тебя с Архонтом.  
— Почему? — выпалил Броди.  
— Потому что ты красив, — ответил Уртемиэль, — и станешь еще прекрасней, когда избавишь лицо от этого уродства.  
— Вы хотите, чтобы я убил Архонта? — ужаснулся Броди.  
— Убил? — Уртемиэль расхохотался — его ледяной смех отскакивал от каменных стен. — Ты подаришь мне Архонта, эльф. Ты хотел узнать, какой дар должен принести мне. Ты приведешь Архонта в мой храм. Вот — твоя цена.  
— Цена за что?  
— За мое покровительство, — улыбка Уртемиэля вновь показалась Броди неестественной. Она должна была возникнуть на другом лице.  
— Как я заставлю Архонта…  
— Не все сразу, — Уртемиэль рассмеялся снова. — Ты будешь приходить сюда каждую неделю. Ключ останется у тебя. Ты услышишь все, что должен услышать, и Архонт придет ко мне сам.  
Броди хотел спросить Уртемиэля, зачем? Прежде, чем вопрос сорвался с его губ, он понял ответ. Тело Верховного Жреца было добровольной и щедрой жертвой, но оно не могло сравниться с телом правителя Империи. Уртемиэль мог получить власть над Тевинтером с помощью странной, неприметной фигурки, на которую другие Боги не обращали внимания. В памяти всплыл рассказ Гериона о давнем походе Титуса к границам Элвенан. Архонта интересует _народ_ , и Уртемиэль хочет использовать этот интерес к своей выгоде. Броди промолчал — спрашивать больше не было нужды. Он знал, что пока молчит, может остаться в прежнем положении. Ему было спокойно впервые за последние недели, впервые с тех пор, как он покинул границы Элвенан.  
— Тебе пора возвращаться, — сказал Уртемиэль, выдержав несколько минут тишины. Броди был уверен, что он знает, что чувствует стоящий на коленях эльф. Он подарил эти минуты Броди, хотя тот не сделал еще ничего полезного.   
Поднимаясь по винтовой лестнице, Броди сжимал ключ от заветной двери. Боль, которую он чувствовал, когда острые металлические борозды впивались в его кожу, приносила ему удовольствие. Он помнил, что открывает этот ключ.  
Сенестра ждала у выхода. Она скупо улыбнулась ему и велела прийти в храм на следующий день. Он поблагодарил ее, так же скупо, и они распрощались.  
«Тебе не удалось сделать то, что _Ему_ нужно, — догадался Броди, испытывая блаженство превосходства, — Архонт остался безразличен. Я сделаю то, что ты не смогла, и подарю _Ему_ Империю».  
Герион сидел на ступенях храма вместе с другими сопровождающими. Броди теперь мог увидеть их лучше — это были мужья, братья, сестры, они терпеливо ждали тех, кто решил подарить Уртемиэлю часть своего состояния или души.  
— Ты был там долго, — сказал стражник. Броди присмотрелся к его глазам и увидел в них спрятанное на самом дне желание. Уртемиэль был прав — Герион влюбился. Ему было безразлично, что Броди сидел в борделе, он увидел красоту за уродством валласлина, и терпеливо день за днем ждал расположения.  
— Завтра мне нужно будет вернуться, — ответил Броди.   
— Я провожу тебя, — с охотой предложил Герион.  
«Теперь я знаю дорогу», — прошептал Уртемиэль над самым ухом.   
— Теперь я знаю дорогу, — повторил Броди. Герион замер на секунду, но вскоре послушно пошел следом. Он влюблен, и его чувство будет тем сильнее, чем дальше будет Броди.  
Мэйварис приготовила богатый стол, Броди заметил несколько эльфийских блюд — такие рецепты раздобыть было непросто. Она хотела поздравить Броди по-своему. Титус принес Броди подарок — красивый нож в кожаных ножнах, похожий на те, что свободные тевинтерцы носили на улицах. По оружию можно было определить свободного человека.  
— Я спросил дозволения Сената, — сказал Титус, — они присоединяются к моему поздравлению. Это может быть началом мира между нашими народами.  
Броди принял подарок и закрепил ремень. Сколько членов Сената подчиняются жрецам и слугам Уртемиэля? Красота распахивает любые двери.   
За столом во время ужина на почтительном отдалении от семьи сидела Девера и еще несколько рабов. Они улыбались Броди — его судьба была надеждой для них. Раб, которому подарили свободу. Мэйверис была поистине мудрой женщиной.  
Вечером к нему пришел Герион — раньше Бродил считал его визиты дружескими, и когда начинался очередной спор — удивлялся. Уртемиэль раскрыл ему глаза, и теперь стоящий у порога, неуверенный и робкий стражник Киркволла вызывал у Броди улыбку. Ее приходилось тщательно маскировать за безразличием, и это превосходство доставляло уже знакомое удовольствие.  
— Мне нужна помощь, — он указал на ремень с ножнами. Герион подошел ближе — дыхание его участилось. Броди понял, чего он ждет, и эта игра оказалась удивительно интересной. Герион развязал узлы ремня, схватил ножны, которые чуть не упали от неловкого движения, и протянул Броди — глаза его потемнели, стали почти черными. На секунду Броди показалось, что Уртемиэль вновь использует чужое тело, но чернота была иной. — Я устал сегодня, хороших снов, — сказал Броди. Это была пощечина, и он заметил, как дернулся от нее Герион. Ему захотелось поставить его на колени. Отправить на другой конец света добывать редкий камень, совершить подвиг, сделать еще какую-нибудь чепуху. Герион, который так дорожил своей честью, был в его руках.  
«Ты играешь слишком грубо», — сказал Уртемиэль, когда Броди лег спать, но в голосе Бога не было слышно недовольства — ему тоже было весело.  
Утром он пришел в храм. Ключ от заветной комнаты был спрятан в особом кармане одежды, где другие имперцы хранили деньги и драгоценности. Сенестра встретила его возле входа и провела на один из нижних уровней. По обстановке комнаты Броди понял, что она жила здесь большую часть времени. Так близко к Богу — он почти позавидовал ей, но вспомнил, что Уртемиэль поручил ему, и расслабился.  
Сенестра усадила его в удобное кресло, принесла несколько сосудов с пахучей жидкостью, таз с чистой водой, бинты и острое лезвие. С его помощью она проколола палец и оставила каплю крови растворяться в воде. Губы Сенестры шептали заклинания, она смешивала жидкости из сосудов в сложных пропорциях. Затем ее руки сжали первую связку бинта, опустили его в таз и поднесли раствор к лицу Броди. Он заметил, что пальцы Сенестры побелели от напряжения, увидел искаженное гримасой ненависти лицо, но ничего не успел сделать — она провела бинтом по его лбу, по щекам, по вискам с поразительной ловкостью. Она делала это не в первый раз. Лицо Броди обжег огонь. Он закричал от боли и услышал грохот. Кто-то пытался попасть в комнату.  
— Не смей! — Броди узнал голос Архитектора. — Не смей, тварь!  
Броди оттолкнул Сенестру, упал на колени, дотянулся рукой до бинтов, окунул руку в раствор, ощущая, как кожа покрывается волдырями, и бросился на жрицу. Она хохотала. Ей не нужно было защищаться, и удары Броди попадали в цель. Она отомстила своему Богу, Броди видел на ее лице радость. Там, где он успел коснуться ее, кожа отслаивалась и падала на пол, но Сенестра продолжала смеяться.  
Наконец, дверь взорвалась, и обломки камня сбили эльфийку с ног. Броди не мог больше стоять на ногах, и Архитектору пришлось поднимать его с пола силой.  
— Простите, — прошептал Броди непослушными губами. Жжение было таким сильным, что он не мог открыть глаза. — Простите меня.  
Архитектор вернул его в кресло. Броди почувствовал присутствие Уртемиэля, а затем услышал крики Сенестры. В нос ударил знакомый запах крови, и когда крики стихли, боль начала отступать. Шли минуты, Уртемиэль стоял над ним, касаясь лица бинтами, пальцами, лезвием — Броди казалось, он создает новое лицо. Тело затекло от неподвижности, и когда он попытался сменить положение, ничего не вышло — Уртемиэль удерживал его в нужной позе с помощью магии.  
Когда способность двигаться вернулась к нему, он осторожно открыл глаза. Уртемиэль стоял над телом Сенестры — Броди увидел, что она жива. Кровь ее разлилась по полу комнаты.   
— Подойди, — приказал Уртемиэль, и Броди подошел к ним. — Смотри, — Сенестра распахнула глаза, подчиняясь последнему приказу своего Бога. Слезы выступили на ее глазах.  
— Простите меня, — прошептала она, умирая.  
Броди стало жаль ее. Он понял, что ее отчаянный план увенчался неудачей, и мог снова испытывать сострадание. Она хотела отнять у него красоту, но лишилась жизни.  
— Теперь уходи, — сказал Уртемиэль. — Ты вернешься через неделю.   
Поднимаясь вверх по ступеням лестницы, Броди вспомнил, что произошло с ним. Он захотел увидеть свое отражение, но это было невозможно — в храме Дракона Красоты не было зеркал. Уртемиэль учил видеть красоту в других, Сенестра не смогла сделать этого и расплатилась жизнью.  
В поместье Мэйверис была первой, кто увидел его новый облик. Она широко улыбнулась и провела его в единственную комнату с зеркалом — свою спальню. Здесь было много шкатулок и сундуков, но когда Броди увидел отражение, его взгляд привлекло не новое лицо, лишенное отметины рабства, а глаза Мэйверис, похожие сейчас как никогда на глаза её сына.  
Видеть себя без валласлина было странно. Броди опасался, что Уртемиэль изменит изуродованные Сенестрой контуры, но он сохранил их неизменными. Исчез лишь чужеродный узор. Без него Броди увидел то, что видели в нем другие — красоту. Вот почему Свална согласилась бежать, вот ради чего она умерла. Она, Сенестра, рабы на корабле Архитектора. Красота убивала чаще, чем элвен и люди привыкли думать. Она убивала чаще, чем старость и сталь.  
Семья начала готовиться к приему высокого гостя. Родственники Архонта пользовалась уважением жителей Минратоуса. Адралла, будущая невеста Гериона, должна была прибыть с родителями и младшей сестрой. На подготовку Мэйверис вымолила у мужа месяц. Титус сопротивлялся, хотел устроить все раньше, но она просила каждый вечер, и он сдался. Отправлены были слуги, заказаны редкие продукты, а инкрустированное драгоценностями приглашение послали с целой свитой рабов.   
Броди жил редкими часами разговоров со своим Богом. Он ждал всю неделю, просыпаясь и отходя ко сну вместе с другими, но мысли его были далеко от поместья. Утром дня, когда ему нужно было идти в храм, он оживал, а вечером, возвращаясь, вновь погружался в фантазии.   
Когда дверь кельи храма закрывалась за ним, он подходил к фигуре Архитектора и вставал на колени. Иногда он слышал тихий голос, который шептал заклинания, иногда они оставались в тишине на несколько часов. Броди проваливался в темноту, окруженный светом Уртемиэля, и считал секунды своего счастья.  
За день до встречи с Адраллой Уртемиэль заговорил с Броди:  
— Завтра ты встретишься с той, кто познакомит тебя с Архонтом. Ты позволишь ей делать то, что она захочет, и будешь любезен. Если она захочет поговорить, ты будешь говорить с ней. Если она пригласит тебя на прогулку — ты будешь гулять, пока ей не надоест. Если она придет к тебе в спальню, ты сделаешь все, чтобы она осталась довольна.  
Броди дернулся — он никогда не был с женщиной. Все, что он знал — стоны в доме Матушки в Киркволле.  
— Это не имеет значения, — сказал Уртемиэль, отвечая на его мысли. — Она знает об этом не больше твоего. Слушай мой голос и делай то, что я скажу тебе делать.  
— Разве она не должна быть с Герионом? — спросил Броди. Вопрос витал в его мыслях, но Уртемиэль не отвечал на него.  
— Она приходит в мой храм с детства, — сказал Уртемиэль. — Она хочет тихой жизни в одиночестве. Ее красота превратила ее в разменную монету, и ей нужно убежище. Она выйдет замуж за Гериона и сможет спокойно жить дальше.  
— Для чего ей я?  
— Она молода, ее искренность неподдельна. Архонт должен видеть восхищение на ее лице, и ты позволишь ей восхищаться.  
Броди замолчал — он узнал достаточно и теперь мог наслаждаться присутствием Уртемиэля, драгоценными секундами тишины и спокойствия. Он не мог понять Адраллу — она слышала голос Уртемиэля, и ее желанием была тихая одинокая жизнь. Как можно желать такого, зная, что совсем рядом находится совершенство?  
Встреча с Адраллой прошла в соответствии со строгим планом Мэйверис. За столом собралась семья Гериона, гости и Броди. Мэйверис представила его как почетного гостя семьи. Адралла посмотрела на Броди всего раз, и он почувствовал ее интерес. Они ели, вежливо разговаривая о пустяковых событиях Минратоуса, но взгляд Адраллы тянулся в его сторону.  
После ужина ее родители отправились на прогулку в компании Титуса, а она сама позвала Броди. Вместе с Герионом и слугами они стояли в большом зале, слушая негромкую мелодию рабов-музыкантов.  
— Расскажите о своей родине, — попросила Адралла.  
— Она не так прекрасна, как вы, — ответил Броди. Ему не нужен был голос Уртемиэля, чтобы сказать этот безыскусный комплимент. Адралла была красива — сейчас Броди не сомневался, что эта красота мешала ее тихой жизни. И все же Герион не смотрел на нее — он смотрел на эльфа, и его взгляд становился все жестче с каждой минутой.  
Они говорили о природе, Адралла спрашивала о галлах, живущих в лесах Элвенан. Галлы были изображены на картине, которую ее отец приобрел у странствующего торговца. Семья решила, что эти животные вымышлены, но Адралла знала, что они существуют.  
— Чтобы скрыться от назойливого внимания, они должны затеряться глубоко в лесу, — сказала она. — Там никто не будет охотиться на них — так я думала.  
— Галлы — священные животные народа элвен, — ответил Броди. Он знал, о чем они говорят на самом деле. — Им поклоняются, а их желания исполняют немедленно.  
— Я хотела бы сбежать с вами, если бы мне повезло родиться галлой, — тихо сказала Адралла, наклонившись к нему. Он слегка улыбнулся и отвел взгляд — прямой ответ мог испугать ее.  
Ночью она пришла в его спальню. Уртемиэль молчал, и Броди впустил ее, посадил возле окна, чтобы они могли видеть сад, а потом спел ей песню — посвящение Митал, которого она не могла понять. Ему показалось забавным петь посвящение старому ложному богу, исполняя поручение истинного. Уртемиэль рассмеялся, и Броди почувствовал приятную легкость. Уходя, Адралла поцеловала его в щеку и сказала, что ушедший день был лучшим в ее жизни.  
Свадьбу назначили на день чествования Думата, праздник Фуналис, и счастливые семьи распрощались у ворот поместья. Родители Адраллы были довольны родством с отмеченным божеством семейством, а Титус и Мэйверис рассчитывали получить выгоду от связи с семьей Архонта.  
— Если ребенок родится с магическим даром, он может попасть в Магистериум, — шепнула Броди Девера. Он удивленно обернулся к ней — прежде она не обращалась к нему. В ее глазах плескалась знакомая темнота, и золотистая радужка едва пробивалась сквозь желание рабыни.  
Адралла прислала записку уже на следующий день. Она звала будущего супруга вместе с его другом на Арену — вместе следить за последней в уходящем году битвой. Герион прочел записку, скомкал и выбросил в урну. Лицо его не могло скрыть поселившуюся внутри ненависть.  
«Подойди к нему», — приказал Уртемиэль. Броди сделал это, не задумываясь, и выполнил каждый последующий приказ, вспоминая черные глаза своего Бога. Пораженный, Герион попытался отступить, но руки Броди подчинялись чужим приказам, а губы целовали настойчиво и жарко. Наконец Герион ответил, схватил Броди за плечи, придавил к стене и стал целовать сам.  
Они стояли у стены до тех пор, пока не раздался резкий звон разбитого стекла — острый взгляд Броди различил силуэт Титуса, но Герион остался в неведении — он не успел добежать до полуприкрытой двери. Разбитый бокал мог принадлежать любому из слуг.  
«Ночью ты придешь к нему», — приказал Уртемиэль, и Броди понял, что он говорит не о Герионе.  
В спальню Титуса Броди пробирался, прячась в переменчивой тени поместья. Отражение света в воде, факелы — все было против него, но он добрался до нужной двери незамеченным. Старый воин не мог уснуть — он сидел перед окном, разглядывая звезды над древним городом, но Броди знал, о чем он думает.  
Броди захлопнул дверь, привлекая внимание, и хотя Титус был удивлен, он не разбил второй бокал — хладнокровие вернулось к нему очень быстро.  
— Я знаю, что ты сделал с моим сыном, — сказал Титус. — Я видел вас.  
«Я не посмел бы прийти к вам», — подсказал Уртемиэль.  
— Я не посмел бы прийти к вам, — прошептал Броди.  
Титус замолчал.  
«У него ваши глаза».  
— У него ваши глаза, — Броди сделал шаг вперед.  
Он думал, делать то, чего ждал от него Уртемиэль, будет противно, но красота Титуса оказалась неожиданно притягательной. Перед Броди сидел человек долга, посвятивший всю свою жизнь исполнению того, что было задумано его родителями. Он добился военных успехов и сумел справиться с неудачами, он был вытесан из того же камня, который везли по тонким трактам рабы Киркволла. Тело его было сильным, а морщины и седина говорили об опыте — не о слабости. Титус не стал ждать, колебаться или спрашивать гостя — все это было бы не к месту. Они оба знали, для чего Броди пришел в спальню хозяина дома, и Титус не собирался делать вид, что не хотел этого.  
— Молчи, — приказал Титус, когда они оказались в кровати.  
«Не вздумай молчать», — приказал Уртемиэль, и Броди знал, кого должен слушать. Его стоны эхом раздавались по стенам поместья, и он был уверен, что Герион, Мэйверис, Девера и вся прислуга слышат его.  
Прежде чем Титус разделся и лег к нему, Броди боялся, что не сможет сыграть страсть, но играть не пришлось — его мысли были далеко от тела, он вспоминал разговор с Герионом об отчаянном походе к границе Элвенан, вспоминал уверенный тон Титуса во время беседы с родственниками Архонта. Он видел перед собой глаза Уртемиэля, и эти глаза показывали ему красоту другого существа, которую разучились видеть остальные. Ему было хорошо, и когда Титус в последний раз выдохнул с наслаждением, Броди почувствовал блаженство — он выполнил поручение Бога.  
— Ты никогда не был с мужчиной, — уверенно сказал Титус, поднимаясь с кровати. На его теле блестели капли пота.  
— Я никогда не был с женщиной тоже, — ответил Броди прежде, чем Уртемиэль прошептал ему эти слова. Теперь Титус принадлежал ему.  
Они заснули в одной постели, и утром, когда служанка пришла разбудить хозяина, Титус не отпустил Броди от себя.  
Лицо Гериона за завтраком показалось Броди лицом мертвеца. Он не поднял взгляда от своего блюда и не взял в рот ни крошки.  
— Вам предстоит важная встреча, — сказал Титус, аккуратно разрезая мясо. Столовый нож в его руке выглядел грозным оружием.  
— Мне нездоровится, — хрипло ответил Герион.  
— Ты помолвлен с родственницей Архонта, — отрезал Титус. — До свадьбы ты будешь прекрасно чувствовать себя, а в день празднества твоя радость не будет знать границ.  
Броди видел, что Герион хочет ответел ответить резко, но сдержался в последний миг.  
Вечером они отправились к Арене. Броди знал, что Арена оставалась важнейшей частью Минратоуса с древних времен, но ни разу не бывал поблизости. Герион молчал и не смотрел в сторону Броди.  
«Он заставил меня», — прошептал Уртемиэль.  
— Он заставил меня, — сказал Броди и услышал в ответ вздох облегчения.  
— Ублюдок.  
«Он сказал, если я не сделаю этого, он отошлет тебя обратно в Киркволл», — подсказал тихий голос. Броди повторил слова.  
— Он бы не смог, — Герион презрительно рассмеялся, — теперь его жизнь зависит от моего брака.  
— Я не знал, — сказал Броди, голос Уртемиэля повторил произнес слова одновременно с ним.  
— Тебе не нужно больше делать это, — сказал Герион. — Я женюсь на Адралле, и ему придется уйти на покой. Я отошлю его на юг, пусть живет там в окружении мальчиков, сколько ему угодно.  
— Он ведь твой отец, — возразил Броди. Уртемиэль больше не шептал ему, но он чувствовал улыбку Бога.  
— Мне плевать, — разозлился Герион. — Мне плевать, кто он. После того, что он сделал, он мне не отец.  
Адралла встретила их на трибуне в почетной ложе и предложила сесть по разные стороны от себя. Тень опустилась над городом, и вокруг Арены разожгли факелы. Броди едва улавливал происходящее внизу. Колоссальных размеров сооружение было набито людьми. Сюда пришли богатые горожане, рабы, правители, а на другом конце Броди заметил особые ложи — места для Магистериума и Архонта.  
— Дядя должен прийти сегодня, — Адралла улыбнулась Гериону. — Я хочу познакомить вас. Ты не против?  
— Что? — Герион был слишком погружен в свои мысли об отец. Броди ответил вместо него:  
— Конечно, он не против, просто он слишком скромен, чтобы сказать правду.  
— Дядя хороший человек, — заверила Адралла. — Он знает меня с детства. Если бы у меня было больше таланта к магии, он бы сделал из меня Магистра, так он говорил. Увы, я могу лишь поднимать в воздух древние фолианты. Матушка говорит, лучше бы мне читать их, чем портить своими шалостями.  
Адралла веселилась, и Броди понял, что она уже много раз прикоснулась к кубку, который стоял рядом. Он разлил им вина и сделал вид, что пьет его. Герион и Адралла с удовольствием осушили свои кубки до дна. Броди снова разлил вино — он должен был убедиться, что Адралла не отступит от своего плана.  
Первые бои оказались шуточными. Толпа заливалась хохотом, когда могучие воины колотили друг друга учебными мечами. Броди пытался разглядеть фигуру Архонта на другом конце Арены, но сумрак был слишком плотным, и что-то кроме ночной черноты закрывало тело правителя Империи от его взглядов.  
Во время перерыва, устроенного для того, чтобы бойцы облачились в доспехи, гости могли свободно перемещаться между трибунами. Адралла схватила Гериона и Броди и потащила вперед, хохоча от восторга. Броди шел следом, внимательно следя за тем, куда именно они идут: Адралла выбрала самую короткую дорогу.  
— Пропустите меня к дядюшке! Пропустите! — закричала она, когда они столкнулись со стеной закованных в доспех стражников. Личная охрана Архонта — солдатики, нужные лишь для того, чтобы отпугивать зевак. Броди знал, что Архонт — самый сильный из чародеев Империи.   
Спустя несколько томительных минут ожидания стражники расступились. Адралла показала одному из них язык и потащила своих спутников дальше по трибуне.  
— Адралла! Девочка, как я рад тебя видеть! — Броди не сразу понял, что этот голос принадлежит Архонту. Он был тихим, ровным, он был похож на плеск волн того самого моря, которое принесло Броди к стенам Минратоуса. Море могло быть ровным, но спустя миг — он помнил — буря могла швырнуть в пучину несколько кораблей.  
Адралла сделала почтительный реверанс, а потом бросилась дяде на шею. Она была красивой, и он позволял ей вольности.  
— Познакомься, дядюшка, это мой жених, — Адралла указала на Гериона.   
— Сын Титуса? — спросил Архонт, и только теперь Броди заметил, что Герион стоит на коленях. Он замешкался — Уртемиэль молчал, и он не знал, как вести себя. Преклонить колени? Поклониться? Сказать что-то странное на родном языке?  
— Эльф, — прошелестела свита Архонта. «Эльф, эльф, эльф», — доносилось со всех сторон.  
— Кто это? — спросил Архонт, не дождавшись ответа Гериона.  
— Меня зовут Броди, — слова пришли на ум сами, он знал, что говорит без должного почтения, и знал, что эта неуверенность и ошибки — единственное, что вызовет доверие у человека, одолевшего в одиночку весь Магистериум.  
— Он наш гость, — поспешно ответил Герион, не поднимая головы. — Я встретил его в Киркволле.  
— Ах да! — воскликнул Архонт. — Конечно же, эльф из Киркволла — я слышал эту историю. Так ты и есть тот самый эльф?  
— Это я, — ответил Броди. Он не знал почтительного обращения к Архонту.  
— Адралла, останьтесь со мной до конца вечера, — предложил Архонт. — Садитесь ближе к краю, вам будет хорошо видно.  
Они сели, куда было сказано, и Архонт начал вежливую беседу с Герионом. Забыв о случившемся ночью, Герион отвечал на каждый вопрос с достоинством и подробно, а у Адраллы, избавленной от жениха, осталось время рассказать Броди все нюансы проходивших сражений.  
— Проигравший умрет, — заявила она, улыбаясь.  
Броди не разделял ее восторга.  
— Разве людей это не испугает? — спросил он.  
— Людей испугает, — неожиданно вмешался Архонт, — если они будут думать, что их защищают слабые. Победа или смерть — на этих словах построена Империя.  
Броди подумал, что начинает понимать эти слова, но не сказал вслух ничего, и в конце вечера, когда нужно было закончить поединки, Архонт приказал сохранить жизнь проигравшему. Раненый воин простирал руки к трибуне Магистериума, а толпа зрителей ликовала. Казнь заменили изгнанием.  
— Ты пойдешь со мной, — Архонт наклонился к уху Броди. Герион, который сидел рядом, начал оборачиваться, но оборвал себя. Он не посмел сказать ни слова, и Броди последовал за Архонтом.  
— Куда мы идем? — спросил Броди. Архонта окружала большая свита, они шли в центре, слыша гул множества голосов. Их окружал улей человеческих тел.  
— Я хочу поговорить с тобой, — ответил Архонт, и Броди понял, что ничего не добьется расспросами.  
Поместье Архонта было расположено близко к Арене, они добрались туда за несколько минут. Свита осталась снаружи, за правителем последовала лишь пара рабов. Они прошли в просторную комнату с большими столами — Броди решил, что здесь принимали гостей.  
— Садись, — Архонт указал на одно из кресел. Броди занял соседнее, повинуясь неожиданному желанию сделать то, что разозлит Архонта, но тот остался равнодушен. — Расскажи мне свою историю, — приказал Архонт, и Броди понял, что в этом месте при этом человеке не сможет лгать. Архонт почувствует ложь, почувствует, если Броди не расскажет всей правды, почувствует, если тоном или жестом Броди исказит смысл своих слов. Он понял, в чем потерпела поражение Сенестра.  
— Я влюбился в женщину своего народа, с которой не мог связать себя браком, — начал Броди. — Мы бежали из города и добрались до земли вашего народа, но нас нашли работорговцы. Ее убили, а я…  
— Расскажи, как ты выбрался из Киркволла, — Архонт не принадлежал к числу сентиментальных людей. Броди не был уверен, что выберется из поместья живым. Он шел по лезвию ритуального клинка Думата.  
— Меня освободил Архитектор, — сказал Броди. Говорить остальное было бессмысленное — он сказал достаточно для того, чтобы его лишили жизни.  
— Ты выбрал Уртемиэля, — сказал Архонт. Он взял с одного из столов кувшин, два прозрачных бокала и подошел к Броди. — Уртемиэль знает, что мне нравится. Он знает, что я не хотел войны с элвен. Знает, что до меня тяжело добраться. Он прислал тебя.  
Броди промолчал — оружие Думата в его руках резало горло.  
— Семь драконов держат Минратоус в своих руках. Для них мы — игрушки, и я не виню их за это. Они скучают, глядя на нас, им надоело возиться с людьми, все чаще они требуют добраться до элвен, кунари, южан с их дикарскими обычаями. Они хотят войны — хотят, чтобы кровь лилась рекой. И каждый стремится встать во главе. Думат предложил мне власть, Зазикель — могущество крови, Тот — тайны магии лириума, Андорал — цепи рабов, такие длинные, что можно связать мир от края до края, Разикаль обещала открыть секреты мироздания, Лускан посулил забвение ночи и вечный сон для моих врагов. И все же каждый раз мой взгляд падает на дары Уртемиэля. Что он пообещал тебе?  
— Вас, — Броди проглотил тишину, и она обожгла его снова. Он схватил кубок с вином и сделал несколько торопливых глотков.  
— Меня? — Архонт рассмеялся. — Ты хочешь моей смерти?  
— Я хочу жизнь возле вас, — ответил Броди.  
— Ты никогда не видел меня, — ответил Архонт.  
— Я видел Минратоус, Карвинус, Киркволл, видел окраины Империи и ее сердце. Я знаю вас лучше, чем те, кто жил возле вас с вашего рождения. Победа или смерть — так вы сказали. Ваша Империя стоит на костях предков, которые отдали ради нее жизнь. Уртемиэль сказал мне, что каждый из нас может положить камень своей жизни в основание города, посеять в поле или растратить впустую. На мне больше нет тени элвен, он стер мой валласлин, и я хочу остаться здесь, в вашем городе, который позволяет делать то, что невозможно среди элвен.  
Архонт не задал вопрос, он просто посмотрел на Броди с интересом.  
— Рядом с вами я смогу жить так, как хочу, — сказал Броди.  
— Рядом со мной ты сможешь исполнять волю своего Бога, — сказал Архонт. Правду невозможно было скрыть от него за красотой слов. Митал могла бы позволить ему носить валласлин своего имени — он видел истину.  
Броди кивнул.  
— Ты останешься здесь, — сказал Архонт. — Я приду в храм твоего Бога и поговорю с ним.  
Когда Архонт вышел из комнаты, Броди смог выдохнуть — присутствие правителя вытягивало из него все силы. Он потянулся мыслями к Уртемиэлю, но в поместье Архонта его сознание упиралось в толстые стены.  
Усталость накатила на него неожиданно, после стольких событий он готов были провалиться в сон, но тот не приходил. Вместо него Броди начал вспоминать, как долго он добирался до кресла, в котором сидел теперь. К рассвету в комнату вошла прислуга — перед ним положили поднос с едой, и он заставил себя проглотить кусочек фрукта.  
Архонт пришел, когда солнце перевалило зенит. Он был облачен в ту же одежду, которую запомнил на нем Броди вечером. Лицо Архонта выражало безразличие, и Броди решил, что разговор с Уртемиэлем не закончился ничем хорошим. Но потом Архонт улыбнулся знакомой неестественной улыбкой, и Броди заметил черноту его глаз.  
— У каждого есть слабое место, — сказал Уртемиэль тихим глубоким голосом Архонта.  
— Он согласился? — спросил Броди.  
— Он переступил порог, — ответил Уртемиэль. — Люди забыли, как давно выстроены стены этого города. Нас не зря называют Богами. Он хотел разговора — это правда, но мне не нужны были его слова.  
— Вам нужно было тело, — догадался Броди.  
— Теперь тебе лучше вернуться в храм. У тебя есть ключ, там ты будешь в безопасности.  
— В безопасности от чего? — удивился Броди.  
— Боги не признают поражения так легко, — улыбнулся Уртемиэль. — Скоро на улицах будет неспокойно.  
Броди достал ключ из потайного кармана и без промедления пошел к выходу. На улице за ним последовали два жреца. Броди добежал до ворот храма в тот момент, когда на площади раскололось эхо тревожного звона. Город готовился к войне.   
«Победа или смерть», — догадался Броди.  
Он отправился в келью, которую знал по недолгим встречам с Уртемиэлем. Ноги его подогнулись сами, когда он подошел к месту, где обычно вставал на колени. Он закрыл глаза и начал молиться.   
«Ты хорошо постарался, _дален_ », — глаза Броди широко распахнулись — это был голос Митал, Великой Защитницы элвен.  
Грохот взрывов донесся до него сквозь плотно прикрытую дверь. Сталь клинка, висящего на поясе подарка Титуса, показалась прохладной ключевой водой. Он вспомнил старого воина и, погружая кинжал в застывшее от ужаса тело, обратился к Уртемиэлю с последней просьбой:  
«Прости меня».

**Author's Note:**

> Гид по всем текстам (джен, слэш, гет, фанфики, ориджиналы) - http://vk.cc/5cNEsL (ВК, открытый доступ)


End file.
